Just The Way You Are
by HinaHyuga
Summary: A lonley girl, a loney boy. Music is what creates the bond, what bond them with the others... each in a hole that music and friendship and love will take them out. Warning:Previews name Music is My Sin
1. Meet You and me

Chapter 1

It was lovely morning in Konoha a black haired girl sat quietly in her seat as the teacher wrote plainly in the board.

It was plain day, a day like any other, she thought. Everyone in their black and white uniforms. White shirts, black ties, black skirt all touching their knees, black pants hiding their black socks. The school was very strict and there were only a group of 8 were proud and fearless enough to bend the rules. Of course they were known by everyone, and mostly admired silently by every student.

The black haired girl knew all 8 of them. She admired them the most she thought. She admired them before the new principal came, before the plain rules were put, before they decide to spend most of their time in detention.

She admired them, even when they were just a normal couple of kids.

Suddenly the black haired girl raised her hand shyly, and waited for the teacher to turn his head around for him to notice her, but he didn't need to. "Yes" The man said in a bored tone.

"May I go to the bathroom, Professor Hatake?" She asked.

"You may" He said with a nod and continued. She silently slipped from her chair and walked out, without making a sound.

The hallway was completely silent, and the only noise that walked through the empty hall was the muffled sound of laughter. She entered the bathroom and sat in one of the stalls. She didn't need to pee, but she needed to be away from Hatake's class.

She heard the door open and then slammed shut. "What a boring day" stated a female voice. The black haired girl said nothing when she suddenly she heard a muffled noise of music and then she heard the girl tap her leg against the tile floor.

Unknown girl: **Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see**

The black haired girl eyes went wide, she knew the song. It was one of her favorites and the female was doing a great job singing. She decide to know who it was, although she kind a knew who was already. She opened her stall to find a pinked haired girl looking at herself in the mirror with her I-pod in her ears.

The pinked haired, green eyes looked at the black haired girls and then back at herself. The black hair stood next to her letting the water running, letting the music sink in to her.

Pink haired girl: **Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy**

The pinked hair girl sang to herself, moving her head and making faces at the mirror. The black haired girl which to be like her, and she was surprise to hear herself sing.

Black haired girl: **K-kinda busy**

The pinked hair girl was as surprise and looked at the other girl with the corner of the eye. She smirked and decide to keep at it

Pink: **K-kinda busy**

Both: **Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy**

They both faced each other, the black haired girl, wore a proud smile on her face. Music always made her feel like a different person and she was glad that the pink haired didn't mind singing with her.

Black: **Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you wont stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy**

The pink haired smiled and started to danced as she sang as the black haired watched amazed

Pink: **Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore**

Black**: I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

Pink**: Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore**

Black**: I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

Pink**: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

Black: **Stop telephonin' me!**

Pink: **Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin' me)**

Black: **Im busy!**

Pink: **Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (I'm busy)**

Black**: Stop telephonin' me!**

Pink: **Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin' me)**

**Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub  
And youre not gonna reach my telephone!**

**Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I should've left my phone at home  
'Cuz this is a disaster  
Callin' like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer**

**Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing**

Black**: Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station. (station)**

Both: **Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cuz Ill be dancin' (dancing)  
Ill be dancin' (dancing)  
I'll be dancin' (tonight I'm dancing)  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cuz I'll be dancin'**

The black haired girl had forgot where she was, and maybe a little of who she was. She only knew that she was smiling and having fun with another person. She quickly recognize de chorus coming again and she could remember the girl dance move and so she danced along with the pinked haired girl, who smiled even more as she danced side by side.

Pink: **Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore**

Black**: I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

Pink**: Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore**

Black**: I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

Pink: **Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore**

Black**: I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

Pink**: Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore**

Black**: I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

Pink**: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

Black: **Stop telephonin' me!**

Pink: **Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin' me)**

Black: **Im busy!**

Pink: **Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (I'm busy)**

Black**: Stop telephonin' me!**

Pink: **Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin' me)**

Both**: Can call all you want but there's no one home  
'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone! (D-D-D-Darkchild)**

**My telephone  
M-m-my telephone  
'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**My telephone  
M-m-my telephone**

**'Cuz I'm out in the club and Im sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

I-Pod**: We're sorry, We're sorry,  
the number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number, or try your call again**

The song came to a end and both girl stared at each other. Both panting and sweat covering their foreheads. "Nice work… ladies" They heard someone. The black haired girl looked up just to notice a fat angry woman standing behind the pinked hair glaring at them, a small notepad with pink papers rested on her hand. Then she remembered that music was strictly forbidden.

"Busted" She thought.

"Detention" The woman said snapping two slips. "Both of you" She growled. The pinked hair rolled her eyes and took hers while the blacked hair took her looked at the ground.

They walked side by side. "You were great" The pink hair said smiling at the other girl. "You'll fit right in" The girl said. She grabbed the black haired girl hand and ran towards the detention room.

"No running" They heard the woman yelled angrily behind them making the pink hair laughed loudly.

The pink haired stopped in front of the door, which door window was covered by a huge sign that said "Detention". The black haired girl could hear the laughers more clearly now, they were coming from the inside of that room.

"Welcome" The pink haired said as she opened the door. There they sat, the famous fearless 8. The pink haired girl closed the door behind them and led them to the far end of the room. The black haired girl sat quietly as she watched them. She knew everyone of them, but she knew one more than the other, after all… she admired him the most.

"Hey Sakura" A boy with brown hair grinned widely making the red marks on his cheeks move. The pink haired, named Sakura, turned around and waved.

"Hey Kiba" She greeted. Kiba Inuzuka, a childhood best friend of the black haired, they stopped hanging out when he started hanging out with this people, and she was to shy to go even near them.

The pinked haired join the rest leaving her all alone, but she didn't mind, she was use to it. She watched every one of them.

The black haired guy with the emotionless face was Sasuke Uchiha; she had known him since they were in dippers. He use to smile a lot back then but then he got family issue and started acting distance until she only saw him in school passing by.

A long haired blonde girl with blue eyes sat comfortably in a long brown haired guy. They were Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. No one knew how did they happened, but she knew. Even if Ino was one of the most popular girls in school, before the rules came, she and Shikamaru known each other since ever and when the rules came and she gave up her popularity just because she wouldn't let Shikamaru alone, they became a thing.

Beside them sat a fattie, who munched happily his chips. She didn't know much about him, she knew he's name was Choji Akimichi and that he was best friend with Shikamaru and Ino but she didn't quite get why did he hang out with them… for all she knew he didn't get in any trouble.

A pale guy with a fake smile kissed Sakura's cheek. He was Sai, a artist that was transferred a year ago and that had somehow ended up there, only because he was gay.

Then there was the man of her dreams. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who started this little group. He had bright blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. He used to be the class clown, but when the rules were put, Naruto refused to be settle by old prude, his words.

The principal heard this and to state that he was serious he came one day to their class, she remember that day very well, he asked Naruto to come forward and right in front of all he cut Naruto's hairs.

It was uneven for weeks, she remembered, and since that day Naruto do not smile.

Every year he would cut his hair on his own, leaving it on uneven spikes, to state and always remember what kind of principal they had.

"Hinata" She heard someone said her name. She lifted her gaze to find them all staring at her. "Hinata Hyuga?" Kiba asked surprise.

"Hello" She said softly, a blush playing in her cheeks.

"She broke the rules" Sakura giggled.

"Hn" Both Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"Guys! I'm serious. She's like freaking awesome. We can use her!" Sakura said.

"No" Naruto said making her heard break a little bit.

"Oh come on Naruto! Listen to her!" Sakura said as she plugged in her I-pod and smiled as the song started. All both girls giggled and Sai smiled broadly. Sakura ran towards Hinata and dragged her where everyone was, sitting her next to Naruto.

Sai: **Ohhhh Ohhhh**

**Caught in a bad romance**

Sai: **Ohhhh Ohhh**

Girls: **Caught in a bad romance**

Hinata watched both girl sing. They were both fantastic. She only watched amazed but she could feel how the music was getting to her and she could also feel Naruto's gaze on her.

Sai : **Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance**

Girls: **Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance**

Sakura: **I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love**

Ino: **I want your drama, the touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the scene  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)**

Sakura: **You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance**

**I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge**

Ino: **You and me could write a bad romance**

All: **Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la**

Sakura: **Want your bad romance**

**I want your horror, I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love**

Ino: **I want your psycho, your vertical stick  
Want you in my room when your baby is sick  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)**

Sakura: **You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you**

Sai: **('Cause I'm a freak, baby)**

Sakura: **I want a bad, bad romance**

**I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**  
Girls: **I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

**Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la**

Ino: **Want your bad romance**

**Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that think crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that think crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that think crazy  
Walk walk passion baby  
Work it, I'm a freak, baby**

Sakura looked at her, giving her the sign that it was her time to sing. It was a good thing that Hinata had already started singing soflty to herself and that she was already lost in the music.

Hinata:** I want your love and I want your revenge  
I want your love, I don't wanna be friends  
Je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge  
Je veux ton amour**

**I don't want to be friends  
(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
(Caught in a bad romance)**

**I don't want to be friends  
(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
(I want your bad romance)  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I want your bad romance**

Girls: **I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

Hinata: **Want your bad romance**

Girls:**Caught in a bad romance**

Hinata: **Want your bad romance**

Girls: **Want your bad romance**

Hinata: **Caught in a bad romance**

Girls:**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la**

Sai: **Want your bad romance**

Hinata, Ino and Sakura smiled proudly, while Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and Choji applauded. Hinata had never felt so welcome. "Well?" Sakura asked smugly as she crossed her arms.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke gave a shrug and Naruto nodded. "YES!" Sakura yelled

"Way to go Hina!" Kiba said as he crossed his arms around Hinata's neck. Hinata smiled, for the first time in a long time she felt happy.

Then the bell rang, Detetion was over. "See you at Lunch Hina" Ino and Sakura yelled as they dragged Shikamaru and Sasuke away. Kiba gave Hinata a strong pat on the shoulder and left with Choji and Sai.

Hinata turned around to pick up her stuff but they weren't where she left it anymore. Instead, Naruto had them. "Here" he said handing it them to her.

"We're walking together" he said.

"we are?" She asked.

"English" He said as she stopped. "We have that class together" He finsihed. Then Hinata remembered that he was right. She quickly smiled and walked along with him.

As they walked she heard poeple whisper, she never thought that so many people could know her name. "Now that you're one of us... You won't have to be alone anymore" He said soflty making her gasp softly.

She was glad that Naruto Uzumaki, the man she dreamed about and admired so much just said that to her, but she also wondered... how did he know she was always alone?


	2. The Wanted

Chapter 2

In a plain day, a normal day. A normal day even for the rebel of Konoha Private.

The blonde boy sigh loudly as soon as he closed the door of his beat up car. He watched everyone rush in, bag in their backs, their shirts tugged in and their tie as neat as they could ever tie, but him… he was the opposite of the rest.

He remember when things were easier, when all he had to do is open his mouth and he would laugh. He didn't even remember the last time he laughed, there was nothing funny about this school. As he walked up the stairs and held his hand out just to be place a pink slip of paper as soon as his feet touched the tiles of the school. "You know where Uzumaki" The fat woman said in a bored tone.

He didn't look back. Instead he stuffed the paper in his pocket and kept on walking. He sat in the in the first row and waited. He was the first one in, but it wasn't long till his friend came along.

By 8:30am they were all around him all except one. Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend sat in front while the rest sat beside him. He watched as Shikamaru Nara, another of his good friend kissed his girlfriend Ino Yamanaka, oh how he envied them. He wished he could go up to the girl that hunted his mind and kissed her, but things weren't that simple anymore.

He once thought she noticed him, when he was the class clown and made everyone laugh, but now he was the school rebel… another Sasuke Uchiha, no emotions what so ever and he was certain that she not only not notice him but she might even fear him.

Naruto: **Praying won't do it  
Hating won't do it  
Drinking won't do it  
Fighting won't knock you out  
Of my head**

Everyone looked at Naruto, he had started sing out of nowhere but they didn't seem to impress, he did that a lot.

Sasuke**: Hiding won't hide it  
Smiling won't hide it  
Like I ain't tried it  
Everyone's tried it now  
And failed somehow**

Shikamaru: **So when you gonna let me  
When you gonna let me out – Out**

Guys: **And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
Seems like peace is  
The only thing I'll never know  
How do you get up  
Get up**

Kiba**:' Cos driving won't do it  
Flying won't do it  
Denying won't do it  
Crying won't drown it out  
What you said**

Choji: **When I'm standing on the yellow line  
Waiting at the station  
Or I'm late for work  
A vital presentation  
If you call me now girl  
Without reservation  
I would try to break through**

Guys: **But if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
It seems like peace is  
The only thing I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
**

Kiba and Choji jumped to their feet and began to move along with the rhythm while Shikamaru moved as well but he had Ino in his arms. Sasuke turned slightly putting his arm on Naruto's desk and facing the other while Naruto sat at the top of his chair, putting his feet on his desk next to Sasuke while he simply moved his head.

Music was something that controlled Naruto. The only thing that really made sense in his life, and when lyrics escaped his lips he felt somehow like the old Naruto.

Naruto: **I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
till it ceases I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low**

Guys: **A low, (repeat)  
Can you hear me  
A low (repeat)  
Can't you hear me**

Guys: **But if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
It seems like peace is  
The only thing I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low**

Naruto**: I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
till it ceases I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low**

**I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
till it ceases I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low**

Naruto ended the song softly, while Ino and Sai cheered happily.

"You were awesome Shika-Kun" Ino said softly, as she kissed the tip of his nose making him blush lightly.

"Oooooh! Shika-kun" Kiba said teasingly while making kissing noise. They all laughed as Shikamaru glared at Kiba for ruining his moment.

Suddenly the door opened to revealed two girls. The room went silent when they saw the black haired girl walked along with his friend Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" Kiba waved breaking the silence. Sakura waved with a smile.

"Hey Kiba" He heard her say but Naruto was busy watching the girl that hunted his mind from the corner of the eye.

"What is she doing here?" He asked himself.

He watched as her eyes traveled to every one of them and landed on him. He moved his face away from her view and blushed. He hated that she had such a strong power on him.

"Hinata?" He heard Kiba ask out loud, not that he had to, they all knew her. "Hinata Hyuga"

"Hello" Softly making Naruto's heart skip a beat. Naruto grumbled softly and looked at his sneakers.

"She broke the rules" Sakura explained with a giggle.

Naruto "Hn'd" along with Sasuke. "Guys! I'm serious. She's like freaking awesome. We can use her!" Sakura said.

"No" Naruto said making her heard break a little bit.

"Oh come on Naruto! Listen to her!" Sakura said as she plugged in her I-pod and smiled as the song started. All both girls giggled and Sai smiled broadly. Sakura ran towards Hinata and dragged her where everyone was, sitting her next to him.

As they music flowed through the room, he watched her. He watched how the music changed the small fragile, quiet girl into someone who danced and sang along with it. Needless to say he was surprise.

When they song came to a end all three girls smiled proudly and they looked at Naruto. He looked at Sasuke who shrugged, he didn't mind so he nodded. "Yes!" Sakura yelled.

The bell rang and everyone was already gone, all except one. He grabbed his half empty bag and went to pick up hers while she waved everyone good bye.

A smirk slipped on his face when he saw the fear on her eyes when she didn't see her bag. "Here" He said handing her, her bag. "We're walking together" he stated. He began to walked but stopped when he heard her talk.

"We are?" She asked.

"English" He said as she stopped. "We have that class together" He finsihed. He saw the surprise look on her face but he was the one surprise when she smiled.

As they walked she heard poeple whisper, he was used to them. All his life he had been in people whispers, he didn't care anymore. He looked down at the girl beside him and sigh. "Now that you're one of us... You won't have to be alone anymore" He heard her gasp softly but said nothing, he already knew he had said too much.

After English he didn't see her. He was beginging to panic (Silently) until she saw her with Sakura heading to their table. He felt relax when Hinata smiled at him. He watched with crossed arms.

"Aren't you eating?" He heard her ask softly.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked with a laugh. "No he doesn't eat" he laughed which stopped as soon Naruto glared at him.

Kiba sigh loudly but then grinded again. He started tapping his fork on the table making rythm whole moving his head.

Shikamaru chuckled but gave in and started a bit along with Ino.

Shikamaru: **Bom Bom Bommm**

Ino: **Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa**

They all smiled at each other, except for Sasuke and Naruto who just smirked.

Guys: **Bom bom bom bom**

Girls: **Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa**

Hinata grinded happily as she moved with the rythm, it almost made Naruto want to grin as well but he didn't.

Their voice were heard along the lunch room making people turn around and watch. Knowing they had public Kiba stood on his chair and began to sing

Kiba: **Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca**

**Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever**

**I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here**

**I can make it anywhere, yeah they love me everywhere**

Guys: **Bom bom bom bom**

Girls: **Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa**

Naruto: **I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's**

**Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's**

**Took it to my stashbox, 560 State Strett**

**Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries**

Guys: **Bom bom bom bom**

Girls: **Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa**

Sasuke: **Cruisin' down 8th Street, off white Lexus**

**Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas**

**Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie**

**Now I live on billboard and I brought my boys with me**

Guys: **Bom bom bom bom**

Girls: **Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa**

Sasuke**: Say whatup to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's**

**Sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five**

**Nigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee**

**Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from**

By then they had all stood in their chairs or table and sang while the rest of the student watch amazed, some too shock to move, some moving and singing along with them.

All: **New York**

**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of**

**There's nothin' you can't do**

**Now you're in New York **

Hinata**:(new york!)**

All: **These streets will make you feel brand new**

**Big lights will inspire you**

**Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York**

Naruto**: Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game**

Hinata: **(Ohhhhh Ohh)**

Naruto: **Do I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can**

**You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though **

Hinata: (**Ohhh Ohhh)**

Naruto:** But I got a gang of brothers walkin' with my clique though**

**Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock**

**Africa Bambata home of the hip-hop**

**Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back**

Hinata **(Ohhhh ohhh)**

Naruto: For foreigners it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act

Eight million stories, out there in it naked

City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it

Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"

Hinata: **(Ohhhh Ohhhh)**

Guys: **Bom bom bom bom**

Girls: **Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa**

Naruto**: If Jesus payin' Lebron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade**

**Three dice cee-lo, three card molly**

**Labour Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley**

**Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade**

**Long live the Kingdom, I'm from the Empire St. that's**

All: **New York**

**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of**

**There's nothin' you can't do**

**Now .com you're in New York**

**These streets will make you feel brand new**

**Big lights will inspire you**

**Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York**

Hinata: **(Ohhh Ohhh)**

Kiba**: Lights is blinding, girls need blinders**

**So they can step out of bounds quick**

**The sidelines is, lined with casualties, who sip to life casually**

**Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple leaf**

**Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style**

**End of the winter gets cold, en vogue, with your skin out**

**City of sin, it's a pity on the wind**

**Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them**

Sasuke: **Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out**

**Everybody ride her, just like a bus route**

**Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin**

**And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end**

**Came here for school, graduated to the high life**

**Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight**

**MDMA got you feelin' like a champion**

**The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien**

All: **New York**

**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of**

**There's nothin' you can't do**

**Now you're in New York **

Hinata: **You're in New York**

All**: These streets will make you feel brand new**

**Big lights will inspire you**

**Let's hear it for New York, New York,**

**New York**

Ino**: One hand in the air for the big city**

**Streetlights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty**

**No place in the world that could compare**

**Put your lighters in the air**

**Everybody say "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"**

All: **New York**

**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of**

**There's nothin' you can't do**

**Now you're in New York**

**These streets will make you feel brand new**

**Big lights will inspire you**

Ino: **(inspire you!)**

All: **Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York**

Girls: **Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa**

As the girls finished the last verse they all smiled to each other. "You 8!" The same fat woman yelled angrily from the door but stopped as she counted their heads. "I mean 9! Detetion!" She yelled.

"Well that was fun" Sakura giggled as they grabbed their bags.

Naruto looked at Hinata, he was worried that she would be upset, she wasn't like them, she never got detention but chuckled when he saw her grin.

"OH SHIT! IT LAUGHS!" Kiba yelled as they all walked. Kiba poked Naruto's cheek but stopped when grabbed his finger and twisted. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kiba cried.

Naruto let go of Kiba's finger and watched Hinata from the back. She sure knew how to surprise a guy.

* * *

**Songs: The wanted by All Time Low and Empire of my mind (New York) By Glee Cast. **

**If you know of any good song and want to see it here please let us know. **

**Don't forget to review. **


	3. Keep Holding On

**Hey people. Thank you for the reviews. For those who don't know Naruto's P.O.V is written by AlexaSinead on her account, check it out. **

**Thank you for those who gave me songs... I will use them as soon as I find the right place. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning Hinata woke up bright and early. Her heart pounded loudly as she thought of the day before.

She finally had friends, friends that thought she was actually cool and that like the way she was. They had the same passion as her, music. The enjoyed as much as her, they were woken up by the simple sound of a beat.

She shook her head, she couldn't expect much. She decide to take a shower and get ready before she was late.

After she was finish fixing her heir she went to the kitchen to take green apple, her daily breakfast. She went to the table to find her father drinking his tea and reading the paper. Hiashi looked at Hinata with a heave eyebrow.

"Good morning father" She said, pecking his cheek softly.

"Good Morning Hinata" he greeted back and looked back down at his paper. Hinata giggled softly at her father and sat beside him. As eat she hummed happily filling the air with soft music. "Hinata" Her father called out making her stop.

"Yes Father?"

"I was called from the school yesterday" He said making her bite her lip.

"You did?"

"Yes." He said. "You were taken to detention… twice?" He said, unsure of the information given to him. Hinata was a Hyuga and Hyuga were passive people, they never got in trouble.

"Yes" She said softly.

"What happened?"

"Well… " She thought about telling her father the truth but she would know he would flip out and ask her not to hang out with the gang anymore, so she lied.

"I corrected a teacher" She said.

"You… corrected a teacher?" He asked slightly confuse.

"Yes" She said. "She had wrote the wrong information on the board and I was nice enough to correct her, she got mad and send me to detention"

"You were sent to detention twice"

"Yes… umm" She pushed her eyebrows together, thinking of another excuse. "I was defending myself" She said.

"From who?"

"A guy" She said. "He was making fun of me because I was studying hard for my SAT's"

"Hn" Her father said. Hinata held her breath as she watched her father stare at the table, then he looked at her. "Very well then"

She let out her breath and smiled. If she was hanging out more with Naruto and the others she would have to find a way not her father to find out about her getting in trouble. "I'll see you tonight daddy" She said taking the last bite of her apple.

"You're leaving already?" He asked, raising his eyebrow once again.

"Yes" She said. She pecked his cheek good bye and rode her bike to school, like she did every morning.

It took her 15 minutes to get there but the place was empty. She stared at the empty parking lot as she secured her bike, where was everybody.

She looked down at her clock and slapped herself. It's was 6:10… the only people in school were the cleaning people and the lunch ladies. "No wonder my father asked me" She said to herself.

She was debating on riding back home when she heard the sound of a guitar. Enticed by the melody she followed the voice that had began to hum with the tune.

**Ohhh **

**Why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and talk to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you though **

**Cause I've seen the dark side too**

It was then when Hinata notice who the voice belonged to. There she stood, hiding herself behind a wall, looking at Naruto, sitting under the bleachers, singing.

She didn't want to interrupt, so she watched him from afar.

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess**

**Can make me like you less**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let anybody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**So if you're mad**

**Get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come and talk to me now**

**Hey why you got to hide**

**I get angry too**

**On the long like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroad**

**Don't know which path to choose **

**Let me come along**

**Cause even if you're wrong **

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't anybody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in to your darkest hours**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

By now, she notice how Naruto's voice was deep and full with meaning and by the looks of it, he was crying. She wanted to walk over and hug him tight but she knew he wouldn't take it the way she meant it.

Naruto was one of those guys that pushed away any emotions, at least he had become.

**And when, when life turns on you baby**

**You're feeling all alone**

**You won't be on your own**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't anybody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in to your darkest hours**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't anybody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let anybody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

He gave one last strung to his guitar and finished. She hadn't notice how close she was now. She didn't even see herself getting closer. "Hinata?" He asked loudly making her jump. She blinked a couple of times and looked around, she had been busted.

"Umm hi Naruto" She said as she cheeks burned red.

"Hey" He said, setting his guitar on the ground next to him.

"Umm may I sit by you?" She asked. She smiled when he nodded. She quietly sat by him and hugged her legs while looking at dirt.

"That was beautiful song" She commented.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was feeling down" He explained. "I sing to remember her" Hinata didn't asked anything else. Naruto's mom was a critical thing to talk about, she knew how close he had been with the woman and Naruto and his father were both crumbled when she passed away. "Why are you here so early?" He asked.

"I thought it was late… "She said shyly.

"You don't check you clock?" He asked a hint of humor in his voice.

"Sometimes" She giggled slightly. She threw her head back as she watched the sky grow clearer. "That song, who use to sing it?" She asked.

"Don't really know" He shrugged, staring at her from the corner of the eye.

"I've heard it before" She said. "On a TV show"

"Glee?" He asked with a chuckled.

"You watch glee too?" She asked, looking at him with a wide full grin which made him chuckled.

"No" He said. "I just know that they have a remake of this song"

"Oh" She said and looked down at her shoes.

"I can believe you watch Glee" He said, snorting slightly while covering his mouth.

"What's wrong with Glee?" She asked taken aback.

"Glee is stupid… too much drama if you ask me" He shrugged.

"Isn't that what high school is all about?" She asked.

"Exactly" He said.

"Well I like it" She protested. "They have good songs"

"Give me one" He smirked.

"Fine. I will" She jokingly glared at him, while taking his guitar. He chuckled as he watched her stare at the cords intently.

"Need help?" He asked.

"No" She said. "I just need a minute" She said and he sat waiting. Suddenly she breathe in and began playing.

Hinata: **ha ah ha ah ha ah**

**You're not alone **

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side**

**You know I'll take your hand**

Hinata stared and smiled when she heard Naruto continue. She always dreamed of the day she would sing along with him.

Naruto: **When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

Both: **No**, **I won't give in**

They both smiled at each other slightly. Naruto picked up his guitar from her hands and started playing the chorus.

**Keep holding on**

Hinata: **Because I know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

Both: **Just stay strong**

Hinata: **Because you know I'm here for you**

Both: **I'm here for you**

Hinata: **There's nothing you can say**

Naruto: **Nothing you can say**

Hinata: **Nothing you can you**

Naruto: **Nothing you can do**

Both: **There is no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause I know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

Naruto: **So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late **

**This could all disappeared**

Both** Keep holding on**

Hinata: **Because I know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

Both: **Just stay strong**

Hinata: **Because you know I'm here for you**

Both: **I'm here for you**

Hinata: **There's nothing you can say**

Naruto: **Nothing you can say**

Hinata: **Nothing you can you**

Naruto: **Nothing you can do**

Both: **There is no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause I know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

**Keep holding on**

Hinata: **Because I know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

Both: **Just stay strong**

Hinata: **Because you know I'm here for you**

Both: **I'm here for you**

Hinata: **There's nothing you can say**

Naruto: **Nothing you can say**

Hinata: **Nothing you can you**

Naruto: **Nothing you can do**

Both: **There is no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause I know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say**

**When I say**

**That I believe**

**Nothing is going to change**

**Nothing is going to change, yes I believe**

**Well that was meant to be**

**To act differently**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

Hinata: **La da, da, da, da la da, da, da**

**Keep holding on**

Hinata: **Because I know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

Both: **Just stay strong**

Hinata: **Because you know I'm here for you**

Both: **I'm here for you**

Hinata: **There's nothing you can say**

Naruto: **Nothing you can say**

Hinata: **Nothing you can you**

Naruto: **Nothing you can do**

Both: **There is no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause I know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

Hinata**: Ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ah**

Both: **Keep holding on**

**Keep holding on**

Hinata: **There's nothing you can say**

Naruto: **Nothing you can say**

Hinata: **Nothing you can you**

Naruto: **Nothing you can do**

Both: **There is no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause I know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

Their voice sang to the end together, both ending softly. The redness in their cheeks matched as they stared at each other. "You guys are a great duet" A female voice said startling both.

"Sakura" Naruto growled.

"Hey guys" The pink haired girl smiled as she leaned to see her friend closely. "Sasuke and Kiba are in the front" She announced. "Unless you can stay here… alone. We won't mind" Sakura teased making Hinata squeaked.

"Sakura" She whined her cheek burning red.

"Hn" Naruto said as he looked away, hiding her blush from both females.

Sakura laughed at her friends and helped Hinata up as Naruto stood by himself. They both brushed the dirt from the pants/skirts and followed Sakura to where the other two were.

"You know… you should like think about entering the talent show and sing something together" Sakura suggested.

"Sakura" Naruto said in a warning, strong voice. "I already told you. I'm not entering the talent show" He said glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"It's stupid" He said.

"I don't think it's stupid" Hinata said quietly and turned towards Sakura. "Count me in" She smiled.

"Really? Awesome!" Sakura said as she jumped in with glee. Hinata giggled at Sakura antics and stopped when they passed the office.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said as she turned around to face Hinata while Naruto followed her move.

"I got to do something" she said and walked in. Both teens looked at each other and followed Hinata, they didn't want to leave alone and they wanted to know what she was up to.

"Excuse me" Hinata said as she approached the front desk where a woman in her 30, with blonde hair and make up covering her face was.

"Yes?" She asked without glancing down at her. She was busy typing her phone while drinking a large cup of coffee. "I'm Hinata Hyuga and my father sent me here" She said making the woman straighten up and look at her.

"What do you want sweet cakes?" She asked with a smile.

"My father asked to tell you to change his number" She said.

"Why?" The woman asked confused.

"He change phone" She said with a nod.

"Oh" The woman said. "Give me a sec" She smiled and went to the back office, looking for Hinata's file. Hinata felt bad it wasn't noon yet and she had already lied 3 times. "Ok… tell me the new number"

"484-638-6777" She said looking down at the paper where the woman had wrote the number.

"Thank you for notifying us" The woman smiled and closed the file.

"No problem" Hinata said and turned around and walked away. Sakura and Naruto walked beside her in silence.

"Hey Guys!" They heard a female yelled at them from behind. They turned around to find Ino running towards them. She stop in front of them and smiled.

"Good morning" She said cheerfully as she kissed their cheeks. They started walking again. Sakura and Ino chatted along while Naruto and Hinata were silent. Hinata stared at Ino; she had never seen her without Shikamaru by her side. They were inseparable.

"What is it Hina?" She asked, as she notice Hinata had been staring.

"Oh!" She said taken aback. "Well… It's just weird seeing you without… Shikamaru" Hinata said quietly making them all chuckled.

"I guess you're right" Ino said. "But me and Shika don't live together"

"Might as well" Naruto said under his breath. Ino glared at Naruto but said nothing, they just kept on walking.

"Say Hinata. How will you get in to Detention this time?" Sakura asked making them all look at Hinata. She hadn't really thought about it, she's wasn't use to planning just going to detention.

"I… dunno" She shrugged.

"Didn't think about it, huh?" Sakura chuckled.

"We can fix that" Ino said with a grin.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go to detention" Naruto said quickly making Hinata shook her head.

"No! I do. I do want to" Hinata said. Ino and Sakura grinded at each other.

"Mini Make over!" They both exclaimed making Hinata giggle nervously and Naruto sigh. "Ok so first. What is the rule number one on this school?" Sakura asked.

"Always have your hair up" Hinata said as she touched her pony tail.

"Exactly, which means rule number one on our group is, leave your hair down" Sakura said. Hinata nodded softly and took off her pony tail letting her black bangs fall on her shoulders. "Ok! Rule number 23 of this school is…?"

"Always wear your uniform neatly" Ino finished. She tugged Hinata's shirt out and loosen up her tie. "When you get ready for school tomorrow try and give it your own style. Don't be afraid to exchange something… like your shoes" Ino said as she showed her low heels black boots. Hinata nodded.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah grumpy" Sakura rolled her eyes making Naruto grumble under his breath. They started walking, still heading towards the rest.

"And how exactly do we get in to the detention this early?" Hinata asked.

"Oh don't worry… any minute now" Sakura giggled.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"We're about to pass Miss. Ladle's office… she smells Naruto" Ino laughed.

"Smell's Naruto?" Hinata asked, not really getting what to girls were talking about. She looked over at Naruto but he was looking at the floor. They slowed down their pace as they passed Miss. Ladle's office and Hinata stared at the un moving door. "Nothing happened" She stated as they passed.

"3" Sakura giggled.

"2" Ino smirked.

"1" They both said. Suddenly the door flew opened to reveal a angry fat woman. "You four! DETENTION!" She yelled. Both girls giggled while Hinata stood in shock. It was Naruto who turned around and took the detention slips from Miss. Ladle's hand.

"Good morning" He mumbled making the woman roar in furry.

"Don't you try to act nice with me boy! You! You are trouble" She yelled. Naruto gave her a shrug and walked back to the girls.

"How did she know?" Hinata asked.

"She smelled Naruto" Ino said laughing along with Sakura. Hinata didn't say more, she just walked along the rest until they got to the detention room. Everyone was already there, chatting with each other. Ino quickly made her way to where Shikamaru sat and hugged him from behind.

"Hey baby" She said kissing his cheek.

"Hey" He said. He turned around and kissed her lips softly.

"I brought you something" She said unwrapping her arms from his neck and looking in her purse.

Hinata sat beside Sakura and looking around, she had never notice their clothing. She always thought they got in detention because of their attitude.

She notices how Naruto had a black and white shirt with baggy black pants and blue sneakers. Had never had a bag pack with him but always carried around his guitar in his back and his black headphone on his ears, she wondered if he always had them playing music.

Sakura had the school shirt and the skirt but he tie was pink and black leather boots. In her hair she had a blossom hair piece that matched the color of her hair.

Ino had also had the white shirt and the school skirt and tie. She had a vest that helped her show her curves. She had make up in her face and a brown purse on her hand along with her high heel boots.

Sasuke had the white shirt and the black pants, the only thing wrong with his uniform was his missing tie.

Kiba had his white shirt and black pants, instead of a tie he had a golden necklaces and a brown jacket where he always had his dog Akamaru.

Sai had a white shirt but he had cut half of it showing his pale abs along with a black and white vest with a black tie. He had his black pants and shoes and on his head a had that match his outfit.

Shikamaru had his white shirt and black pants, his black and white tie barely hang from his neck.

Lastly Choji, who was wearing a white T-shirt that showed his belly and his black pants and shoes.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Here! Happy one year anniversary" She said happily as she got out a dark blue blanket. Shikamaru smiled at her and took the blanket in his hands.

"Anniversary?" He asked.

"Well… yeah" She said as her smile turned into a frown. "Did you forget?" She asked.

"No" he grinded. He slipped his hand on his lap and took out a brown box. Ino grinded once again snatching the box from his hands and opening it. She showed Hinata and Sakura a light blue and purple sun dress.

"OMG! This is the one I wanted!" She yelled. "I thought you weren't listening" Ino said.

"I was" he smirked.

"I love you!" She exclaimed and hugged him, he chuckled at her antics. He leaned and kissed her lips which she gladly returned.

Hinata smiled at them when she felt someone touch her shoulder. "Hey Hina" Sakura said making her look at her.

"Yes?"

"We should like get planning what song do you want sing" Sakura said and started babbling. Suddenly they heard a tune ringing. Everyone was silante as they looked around.

**Hate on me hater  
Now or Later  
Cause I'm gonna do me  
You'll be made baby****  
**

(Go head and hate)  
Go head and hate on me hater  
I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for  
You can hate on me...

Hinata gasped in horror as she grabbed her phone. "It's the school" She said in terror.

"The school is calling you?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow.

"They think they're calling my father" She said.

"Here, I'll take care of it" Kiba said snatching the phone from her hands. He cleared his throat a answered in a deep voice. "Yes, I see. Thank you for informing me. I'll take care of it" He said after a few minutes and hanged up.

"You changed your dad's phone number to yours?" Kiba asked while handing her back her phone.

"I didn't want to get in trouble with my father…" She said softly.

"That was genius Hina!" Ino cheered hugging the black haired girl. They all started chatting once again. Hinata was content. She felt so in place.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Songs used were: I'll stand By you by Glee Cast and Keep Holding on by Glee cast as well.**

**Please review.**


	4. Remembering Sunday

Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki was very surprise when he heard what Hinata had done. He didn't know how but Hinata would always manage to surprise him.

Like that morning, when he caught her watching him sing, a song that meant so much to him, in his moment of most weakness, he hated when people saw him like that.

He shook his head trying to forget his fight with his father that morning. He had, like every Wednesday; he would go to the mental clinic to visit his father. After his father killed his mother he was put in the mental clinic.

No one knew what happened that night, he father made no sense of it. Naruto was the only who know what happened but he never said anything. He just started using jokes as a defense mechanism and then he turn on what he was today.

"Say Hinata" Ino said breaking his train of thoughts. "What are you doing after class?"

"Nothing, why?" Hinata asked, leaning to her sit. Naruto didn't know if she had notice but she was very close to him, and that made him nervous.

"We're singing to some old people today, want to come?" She asked.

"We?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, we, Naruto" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"I can't" he said quickly getting on his feet as the bell rang.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled crossing her arms. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I've got things to do?" he said. He turned towards Hinata and grabbed her bag, making her blush lightly. "Come on, let's go"

Hinata walked quietly beside him, but he knew she was dying to ask him what his plans were. "My mom died 7 years ago" He said quietly. Hinata eyes went wide as she watched him.

"Oh" She said.

"I'm visiting her grave" he explained. The words were coming out by itself, he didn't even know why was he was telling her.

"I see" She said. They said nothing else, but he did caught her staring at him from her sit in English class, he wonder if she felt pity for him. He didn't want pity, he hated people that pity him.

At lunch, he held her back. "I don't want you to pity me Hinata" He said angrily. She stared at him with confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"That look you're giving me… you're feeling pity for me. I don't need it from you" He growled. "I don't even know I told you… no one understands"

"I do understand" She said quietly making him groan in frustration.

"You know nothing!" He yelled making her flinch. He turned around to leave but Hinata ran up to him and stopped him.

"I do know Naruto" She said, looking right in to his eyes.

"Fuck off Hinata" he growled and pushed his hand away.

"My mom is dead too" She said making him stop. He turned around and stared at her. "Just so you know" She said. She let out a small sniff and turned around and ran away.

"Hinata" He yelled after her. His action flashed before his eyes, not only had he yelled at her, he made her cry.

She closed herself in the girls bathroom, in which himself not to go in after her. "Hinata" he said softly. "I'm sorry. It's been a really hard day. I didn't mean what I said… or yell at you" He said. Minutes later she came out looking at the floor.

"It's ok Naruto" She smiled, but her eyes were watered. A tear slipped from her eye which he quickly brushed away.

"I'm an ass" he said.

"Don't say that" Hinata said, softly touching his cheek. "You didn't know" She said. They both stared at each other, blush covering their cheeks deeply when Hinata pulled away. "Should we accompany the rest?" She asked.

"You go along" He said. "I don't feel like eating"

"But Naruto…"

"Its fine Hinata" He said and turned around. He made his way to the back of the school. Where it was nice and quiet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the same time Sasuke Uchiha sat in the other side of school, in the bath room. He lifted his shirt to reveal razor cuts on his abdomen, some were old and some were fresh

All the pain he felt were carved into his skin. Seven to be exact, each one for a problem that broke inside and whenever that problem made him sad or angry he would re-open the wound.

Love, family… life. It's didn't matter to him.

He looked at himself in the mirror as the tune of her favorite song sang in his head.

Sasuke**: Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay**

On the other side, Naruto had picked up his guitar and began to play the song on his head. He felt so broke at the moment, he needed to find a way to let his frustration fade away.

Naruto: **Yeah,** **I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win**

Half my life  
Is in books' written pages  
Lived and learned from fools and  
From sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you

Sasuke: **Sing with me, sing for the year**

Sasuke glared at the mirror as he smashed his fist against the sink.

Naruto: **Sing for the laugh, sing for the tears**

Naruto sang at the top of his lungs, letting all of his feeling fly away.

Sasuke: **Sing with me, if it's just for today**

Naruto: **Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away, yeah**

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear

Sasuke: **Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**

Naruto: **Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until the dream come true**

Sasuke: **Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dream comes true**

Both: **Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On**

Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away...

They both ended the song breathing heavily. Sasuke let his shirt down and looked at himself on last time in the mirror and left.

Naruto began to shake but didn't let the tears run. He wouldn't let them go, he wasn't that kind of guy. His head shot up when he heard the soft call of her voice. There Hinata was, standing in front of her.

"I want to go with you" She said. She pulled her hand up to stop him from talking. "It's not for you. It's for me. I want to be there" She smiled.

"Hn, whatever" He said, but inside, he felt like smiling.

Later that day, after school, Naruto drove them both to near outside of town. "Why is your mom bury so close to Konoha?" She asked.

"She's from here" Naruto said. "That's why I decide to move here after she was buried" He's straight face made her heart hurt. She wanted him to open up, but she understood. He was hurt.

He turned left and parked in front of a cemetery. Hinata quietly let out a sad chuckled. "What?" He asked.

"My mom is here too" She said. Naruto said nothing, he just got off the car and Hinata followed. They walked nearly a mile when he stopped in front of a grave that had orange lilies.

"This is my mom" he whispered. From the corner of the eye he watched her sniff quietly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Where's yours?"

"Right here" She said, pointing at the grave next to it, which had purple lilacs. They were surprise but neither said nothing. Naruto sat in the edge of his mother's grave and Hinata sat on her mothers.

Suddenly he took out a piece a paper from his pocket and stared at it. "What's that?" She asked.

"Nothing" He said and sigh. "It's stupid"

"I bet that's not true" She said kindly. "What is it?"

"A song I wrote for her" He whispered but she heard him.

"Can I see it?" He nodded and handed it to her. "Can you sing it?" He nodded again.

He took his guitar from his back and started playing before he started singing. She could tell it was special to him.

Naruto: **Woke up from dreaming  
And put on his shoes  
Starting making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days**

Naruto stared at Hinata as she sang along with him. She smiled at him, assuring him he wasn't alone.

Both: **Leaning out into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last like**

Naruto: **The feeling of what he needs  
Now this place is familiar to him  
She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin**

Both: **She led him upstairs, she led him up stairs  
Left him dying to get in**

**Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
Don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And its driving me crazy it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me**

Naruto: **Even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff**

Both**: Who can deny these butterflies  
They're filling his gut  
Waking the neighbors  
Unfamiliar faces he pleads though he tries  
But he's only tonight  
Now he's dying to get inside**

**Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
Don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And its driving me crazy it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me**

**The neighbors said she moved away**

Naruto: **Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then**

Both: **But it started to all make sense  
Oh I can see now  
That all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my who ever  
Where ever she may be**

Hinata: **I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak the truth you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
**Songs**Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair  
And out of my mind  
keeping an eye on the world  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now I'm not home in the clouds  
Showering over your hair**

Naruto: **I guess ill go home now  
I guess ill go home now  
I guess ill go home now  
I guess ill go home now**

They ended both very close to each other. He leans

She leans a little bit more. Their lips are about to touch, both, for a long time are waiting but he turns away.

He clears he throat and looks away. "We should go" he says. He walks away while Hinata stares at his back. She looks down at the graves and smiles sadly.

"Good bye mom" She whispers and then turned towards Naruto's mother. "I'll take care of him" She says and follows him.

* * *

**Songs used: Dream on By Glee Cast and Remembering Sunday by All Time Low**


	5. I'd Lie

Chapter 5

Hinata watched as Naruto's car drove away in full speed as he dropped her in her house that night. She didn't know what had she done wrong, but she knew she had somehow pushed him away.

Maybe it was the fact that Hinata knew him so well, that understood him more than he understood himself that scared him, but Hinata wasn't sure.

She turned around and headed to her house, the whole place was lighted, it was 8pm, she had come just in time for supper. She quietly made her way to the dining room where her father and her younger sister Hanabi eat and chatted.

"Hello Hinata" Hiashi greeted without looking at his daughter.

"Hello father" she greeted back politely.

"Where were you?" He said. She could feel his cold, tired eyes on her.

"Cemetery" She said quietly. Hiashi didn't say more. Hinata eat her food quickly and excused herself to her room.

She threw herself in her bed as she began to fantasize about Naruto Uzumaki.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**

Hinata sigh loudly as the rhythm continued in her head. She sat up and her eyes gazed into the bright night through her window.

**He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs **

**And I could tell you**  
**His favorite color's green**  
**He loves to argue**  
**Born on the seventeenth**  
**His sister's beautiful**  
**He has his father's eyes**  
**And if you ask me if I love him**  
**I'd lie**

**He looks around the room**  
**Innocently overlooks the truth**  
**Shouldn't a light go on**  
**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long**  
**And he sees everything black and white**  
**Never let nobody see him cry**  
**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**

**I could tell you**  
**His favorite color's green**  
**He loves to argue**  
**Born on the seventeenth**  
**His sister's beautiful**  
**He has his father's eyes**  
**And if you ask me if I love him**  
**I'd lie**

Hinata got up from her bed and walked over her body size window, she opened it and rested her arms against the frame. She let the cold breeze hit her blush-full cheeks and she let her voice float along with the cold wind.

**He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you**

**He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle**

**Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...**

She sigh loudly and looked up at the sky once again

**I'd lie**

She let her voice get carried away by the wind as she finished. "Hinata! Bed time" Her sister yelled from the outside of her room. Hinata giggled and closed the window.

"Thank you Hana" She yelled back.

"Night!" They both said as she heard Hanabi's door close.

Hinata changed into her pajamas and snuggled herself in her queen size bed, she softly drifted to sleep, thinking about Naruto.

_Hinata opened her eyes once again and she sat quietly in science room. She couldn't tell who was around her but she could tell that Naruto was in front of her. _

_She smiled widely when she saw him ran his fingers through his blonde mane. She was about to touched his shoulder when the bell startled her. She quickly began to put her books in her bag when she felt someone standing beside her chair. Shyly she lifted her gaze to find Naruto waiting for her. _

_She felt a blush burn her cheeks when Naruto picked her bag, and grabbed her hand. They walked down the hall, every eye on them, mostly on his never present grin. _

_She couldn't believe she was actually holding his hand. "Wow, the shy girl inside me must be dying and fainting right now" She thought with a giggle. _

"_What's so funny?" Naruto asked, looking at her with loving eyes._

"_Nothing Naruto" She said smiling. _

"_Naruto?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Don't you mean Naru-Kun" He grinded once again making her giggled. _

"_Naru-kun" She said. He chuckled loudly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to his body. He kissed the top of her head as they walked. Hinata almost couldn't stop smiling. _

_They parted away as he left her in her next class. As soon as their hands left each other, Hinata felt empty. _

_After ignoring her teacher for half of the class, she asked for a pass to the bathroom. She roamed the hallways, looking for her blonde love. _

_Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her arms and pulled her into a dark corner. She didn't feel afraid. As soon as that someone grabbed her arms, a strong feeling of safety washed over her. _

_She felt the warm breath on her lips and she started to lean, she wanted desperately to feel his lips on hers but she then heard someone called her name from far away. _

_Hinata blinked a couple of time and she was no longer with Naruto, she was alone in the Janitor closet as the voice grew louder every time. _

Hinata blinked herself awake, still listening her name. "Hinata" She heard the voice say softly.

She looked up to find Ino, grinning down at her. Her eyes went wide but Ino covered her mouth before she let out a yelled. "Don't scream" She ordered. "Naruto and I are picking you up" She said.

Hinata stared at her as Ino softly let go of her mouths. "Come on girl get dressed!" Ino hissed making Hinata jumped from her bed. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed her teeth, she went to her closet, with a towel wrapped around her torso.

She was about to pick her school shoes when she saw her new convers. She picked them up and dressed herself. She put on a purple bini she had and grinded at Ino who was still waiting for her.

"Nice Hina" Ino said. "You're learning" She said. She stood from the bed and walked over the half open window and climbed down. Hinata walked over the edge and stared at Ino as she slid down. It was pretty impressive how Ino had managed to climb up, brake in her room and climb down in heels. Hinata could barely make it a mile in heels.

She quickly made her way out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen to her get her daily apple, she rushed to the dining room, kissed her father and leaped out the door, before he could comment about her new "rebel" style.

When she got to the car, she watched how Ino slipped a smirk on her lips and Naruto blushed. "Hey" She said softly sitting on the passenger seat. Naruto nodded his good morning and drove away.

When Naruto parked his car on the school, Ino quickly leaped out of the car and dragged Hinata with her leaving Naruto alone. "Hurry, Sakura is waiting" Ino dashed them both into the bathroom, where Sakura sat in on the edge of one of the pearly white sinks.

"What's up Sakura?" Ino asked as soon as they entered the bathroom where the pink haired girl sat quietly waiting for the other girls.

"Guys, I have news" She began. "There is a competition, an outside competition and we can win 50000 dollars if we win but I asked the guys last night and they all said no" Sakura said sadly. "So I'm asking you guys today… Do you guys want to enter? Just us girls?"

Ino and Hinata looked at each other and then smiled. "Count me in" Ino yelled as she threw her fist in the air.

"I'm in" Hinata squeaked with glee.

Sakura quickly jumped to her feet and hugged the two girls. They all smiled at each other and decide to make their way to the detention. After they got their detention slips for breaking the rules of clothing they went to the detention room.

When they got there, the only one who wasn't there yet was Kiba. The girls sat in the back and began to plan their songs and clothing. Suddenly there was a weird knock on the door, making them all look up, but the person just started drumming, what it seemed like pencils against the door, filling the room with a distingue rhythm

Then the door blasted open with Kiba singing at the top of his lungs pointing at each and every one of them.

**Risin' up, back on the street**  
**Did my time, took my chances**  
**Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet**  
**Just a man and his will to survive **

Kiba ran up to the center of the room and stoop on top of one of the chairs. The girls all looked at each other and giggled while the guys just rolled their eyes or chuckled.

**So many times, it happens too fast**  
**You change your passion for glory**  
**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**  
**You must fight just to keep them alive**

**Chorus:**  
**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight**  
**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**  
**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**  
**And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**

**Face to face, out in the heat**  
**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry**  
**They stack the odds 'til we take to the street**  
**For we kill with the skill to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight**  
**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**  
**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**  
**And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**

**Risin' up, straight to the top**  
**Have the guts, got the glory**  
**Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop**  
**Just a man and his will to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight**  
**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**  
**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**  
**And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger (repeats out)...**

As his voice faded, he did a face guitar movement and finished by sliding himself to the front. The girl applauded quickly as he finished along with Sai, Choji and Shikamaru while Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

"Watched Supernatural last night?" Sasuke asked as Kiba got to his feet.

"Heck yeah!" Kiba yelled making them all laugh and chuckled.

Hinata looked at her new friends and the stuff she always dreamed of happening to her, she was there, no dreaming all real.

The only thing she wanted to be real didn't seem to happened, but if she didn't give up then, why give up now when she was so close.

* * *

**I'd Lie By Taylor Swift and Eye Of The Tiger By Survivor**


	6. You Are The Only Exeption

HinaHyuga**: Hey everyone… we're so sorry that we updated so late but we had a lot of things to do and then we couldn't find a right song but we finished and here it is. We hope you all like it.**

AlexaSinead: **Yes… as you all know we don't own Naruto or any of the songs use in this chapter or story. **

HinaHyuga**: Warning '**_**italic' **_**means dream. **_**'**_normal'** is normal XD. And 'Bold' is singing. **

Both**: ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto laid asleep, his breathing was soft and serene. He was peaceful for the first time in his life. His dream clouded his worries, there no worries just happiness.

_Naruto sat comfortably in his chair, the room was completely silent for he was alone, but he knew that it wasn't going to be for long. He stared intently at the door until the knob moved and reveal his friends. All of them. _

_A grin came to his face when he saw Hinata's gentle pale face. He stood from his seat and walked to where she was, passing by everyone that had come before her. She was the only one she cared. He quickly cupped her cheeks and dipped his lips with hers. _

_Her kisses made him weak, he was happy. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer while her hands laid on his side. _

"_Naruto" He softly heard. "Naruto"_

Softly Naruto opened his eyes and started at Sakura who was standing right in front of him along with Hinata. "Naruto?" Hinata said, panic dripped from her voice.

"What?" He asked stretching.

"We've been shaking you for quite a while… are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine" he said. His eyes never left the ground. The dream had been too vivid to even looking at Hinata. He stood up and shrugged his guitar on while he patted away the dirt.

Suddenly a loud beep was heard from Sakura's skirt pocket. She quickly took her cell phone out. "It's Ino. She wants me to meet her in the bathroom. I'll catch up with you guys later" She said. Neither had time to say something for Sakura was already speeding away.

"Um… I'm sorry we woke you up" Hinata said softly as they walked. "You look so peaceful"

"It's alright" He said. He ran his fingers through his hair and sigh. He still couldn't look at her, he knew that if he did he wouldn't be strong enough to stop himself from kissing her.

"Naruto" She said softly.

"Yes?"

"Did I do something to get you mad at me?" She asked. With the corner of the eye he saw her sad face.

"No" He said.

"Then why can't you look at me?" She asked, now in rage. She stopped, not taking another step without an explication.

"It's nothing" he said.

"Then look at me!" She yelled. She ran up to him and stopped right in front of him making him stop, but he still looked away. She grabbed her chin and made him look at her. "Tell me what's wrong"

He was lost the moment his eyes were locked with hers. He leaned and brushed his lips with her making her gasp. They started at each other, neither moving nor breathing.

"No" He whispered. He took a step back and looked away. "No" He said loudly.

"Naruto!" She cried but he had turned away. Hinata was about to run after him when she heard some step behind her.

"HYUGA! UZUMAKI!" They heard a woman yelled. Both stop from moving. Naruto turned around and met her eyes. She was pleading for him but he look up at the woman.

"To the office now!" She yelled. Naruto cocked his eyebrow, he had never been sent to the office but he didn't argue, instead he walked towards the office and waited for Hinata who hadn't move. He grabbed her wrist and made her walk.

He had done wrong, but she was stronger than him.

They walked in silence until they got to the office where the rest were waiting for them. They were all sitting in a large room, with green chair that all pointed at a dark brown desk. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. He sat next to Sasuke while Hinata sat with the girls.

"We just got called in here" Shikamaru shrugged. Naruto looked around their friends, there was a thick tension in the group, and then he saw Ino.

Her hair was in her usual pony tail, but she had no makeup on and her uniform was according to the rules. "Ino?" Naruto asked softly. Ino looked up at him and shifted uncomfortably. Sakura shook her head and patted Ino's back softly.

"I can see you're all here" A woman's voice was heard from behind them. They turned around to find a blonde woman, in her late 40 glaring at them with her light brown eyes. She slowly walked to her desk and sat as she watched every one of them. "Yamanaka, why are you here?" She asked confuse.

"I don't know" She said softly.

"You may go" She said. Ino bowed her head and left, not once looking back.

"Good morning" The woman said as she leaned back in her black leather chair as soon as Ino closed the door behind her.

"Good morning Lady Tsunade" They said murmured all together.

"I've asked for all of you to come here because I've come to understand that detention isn't a real punishment for all of you, it's far from that as far as I know" She said, her eyebrows wrinkled with anger. "And so I'm giving you a new punishment" She said.

"What kind?" Sakura asked.

"As you all know the Talent Show is Tomorrow. For the first time no one has sighed this year but because of the rules I'm obligated to make a show and so as a punishment I giving you the whole thing" Tsunade said.

"Do you even know why we are always in detention?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" She smiled. "But when I say all I meant all. Decoration, announcement and performance"

"All for tomorrow?" Sakura asked and Tsunade nod.

"This is more like a favor than a punishment" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Does it matter?" Tsunade asked and they all shook their heads.

"Then go, start preparing because as far as I know, you got a lot of work to do" She smirked and dismissed them.

They all stood and left the office feeling confuse and happy at the same time, it was the kind of break they always wanted, and this time they wouldn't get in trouble.

"I'm not performing" Naruto said as they made their way to the auditorium.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want to. The talent show is stupid" Naruto said shrugging.

"You're kidding me right, isn't this what we fight for? And now you don't take the chance?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Hn" Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes but said nothing else.

As they all worked, Naruto sat with his guitar, secretly staring at Hinata who was practicing some dance with Kiba. Naruto wanted to push Kiba away, just because he had his hands on Hinata, but he didn't move, he just watched.

Kiba: **Don't go breaking my heart**

Hinata: **I couldn't if I tried**

Kiba: **Honey if I get restless**

Hinata: **Baby you're not that kind**Kiba: **Don't go breaking my heart**

Hinata: **You take the weight off me**

Kiba: **Honey when you knock on my door**

Hinata giggled softly as they walked and sang together, Kiba was not the kind of guy who could do romance and somewhat she was glad.

Hinata**: I gave you my key**

Both: **Nobody knows it**

Kiba: **When I was down  
**

Hinata: **was your clown**

Both: **Nobody knows it**

Kiba**: Right from the start**

Hinata: **I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart**

Kiba**: So don't go breaking my heart  
**

Hinata: **I won't go breaking your heart**

Both: **Don't go breaking my heart**Kiba: And **nobody told us**

`Hinata: **Cause nobody showed us**

Kiba: **And now it's up to us babe**

Hinata: **I think we can make it  
**  
Kiba: **So don't misunderstand me**

Hinata: **You put the light in my life**

Kiba: **You put the sparks to the flame**

Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her close to him, making her blush because of the closeness. This made Naruto growl softly but once again he didn't move.

Hinata: **I've got your heart in my sights**

Both: **Nobody knows it**

Kiba**: When I was down**

Hinata**: I was your clown**

Both: **Nobody knows it**

Kiba: **Right from the start**

Hinata: **I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart**

Kiba: **So don't go breaking my heart  
**

Hinata: **I won't go breaking your heart**

Both: **Don't go breaking my heart**

Hinata: **I gave you my heart**

Kiba: **Don't go breaking my heart**

Hinata: **I won't go breaking your heart**

Kiba: **Don't go breaking my**

Both**: Don't go breaking my**

**Don't go breaking my heart**

Hinata**: Don't go breaking my**

Both: **Don't go breaking my**

**Don't go breaking my heart**

Kiba: **Don't go breaking my**

Both: **Don't go breaking my**

**Don't go breaking my heart**

**So don't go breaking my heart**

They smiled at each other as they finished. Naruto felt his heart tug with anger and jealousy, but as always he kept a calm face.

He watched her chat with Kiba happily, something he couldn't do… make her smile. She was always worrying about him, he always made her feel down. Maybe Kiba was the best way for her to go.

Naruto flinch by the thoughts in his head. He couldn't think about it. It was too hard but he didn't want to take Hinata down the road where he was.

"Ok Hina. Go" A famine voice yelled from the back. Naruto look at the girl and sigh. Her name was Tenten, a girl who was great with sports, electronics and fighting.

He looked back at Hinata who was now standing all alone in the middle of the dark stage. Suddenly a bright white light hit her face and she started to sing while Sakura softly hummed in the background.

**Hinata: When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart as I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my mamma swore she would**  
**Never let herself forget**  
**And that was the day that I promised**  
**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**

Hinata softly let a smiled, her eyes fixed on Naruto. His breathes was pitched as their eyes locked.

**But darling**  
**You are the only exception **

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul**  
**That love never last**  
**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone**  
**Or keep a straight face**  
**And I've always lived like this**  
**Keeping it comfortable distance**  
**And up until now I had sworn to myself**  
**that I'm content with loneliness**  
**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**  
**Whoaaaa ooooh whoaaa oooh**  
**Hey heeeey whooaaa oooh**

**I've got a tight grip on reality**  
**But I can't let**  
**Let go of what's in front of me here**  
**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**  
**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**  
**Whoaaa oooooh ooooooh**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception And I'm on my way to believing**  
**ooooooh**  
**And I'm on my way to believing**

Hinata softly finished and stared at Naruto while the place went completely silent. She waited for him to move, to act but he acted the wrong way.

He looked at his feet, stood up and walked away. Heart broken or not he couldn't let Hinata see the real him.

* * *

HinaHyuga:** Thank you for reading. **

Both**: The songs used in this chapter were**

AlexaSinead**: Don't go breaking my heart by Glee Cast**

HinaHyuga**: and You Are The Only Exception by Glee Cast. **

AlexaSinead:** We would like to read your theory's on this story.**

HinaHyuga**: So If you have one along with a awesome review. **


	7. Somebody To Love

Chapter 7

The day had started out sunny and warm. Hinata was getting ready for the big day of the Talent Show. The old Hinata would have never imagined herself participating on this event with the people she was participating with.

She was doing the finishing touches on her hair when she heard someone knock on her window. She turned around to find Kiba gripping a branch for his dear life. "Kiba?"

She quickly made her way to the window and helped him in. "Kiba, what are you doing here?" She asked as she helped him stand.

"I needed to talk to you about something" he said.

"Um… sure but couldn't you just wait for me to get to school?" I asked.

"No… It had to be now" He said waving his hand.

"OK? Then tell me Kiba"

"Ok… Well, it all started with me walking down the hallways yesterday. I was trading my notebooks when I heard some girls whispering about me" Kiba said as he sat himself down in the floor. "One of them commented that she thought I was cute because I had that rebel yet adorable look on me" Kiba said suddenly trembling.

"So? Isn't that I good thing?"

"I'm not finished Hinata" Kiba sigh. "Then her friend told not to look into it because I was GAY" Kiba yelled making Hinata stared at him, no words coming from his mouth. "Hina, The whole school thinks I'm gay and I know they've got a reason. I mean my only girl friends are Sakura and Ino and Ino was with Shikamaru and Sasuke will totally kill me if I even think of Sakura in other way that is not a friend" Kiba gulped. Hinata face started growing hotter as she watched him get to the point.

"Kiba? Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Well… Hinata you're the only single girl I know" Kiba said.

"but… I" Hinata stopped herself and looked down at her hands. "Naruto" She whispered.

"I know you and Naruto have a thing but he's weird… in fact this could help you" Kiba said making her look at him, urging him to go on. "You see we could be in a fake relationship. Me move the rumor about me… you to make Naruto notice he cannot let go of his soul mate" He said.

"Soul mate?" She asked, Kiba chuckled as he stood and walked over to where Hinata stood.

"Hinata you understand him more than we could ever" Kiba said, setting his hand on her shoulder. "You're his life" He said.

"Fine… I'll do it" She said firmly.

"THANK YOU HINA!" Kiba jumped with Glee and embraced her in a crushing hug. Hinata laughed along him, but deep inside she wondered if it was the right thing.

Kiba the let go of her and smiled. "Really Hina, thank you" He said.

"You welcome Kiba" She said tilting her head while smiling.

"So… wanna walk to school?" Kiba asked, shrugged.

"Sure, just go down the window and I'll meet you outside in a sec" Hinata said. She ran to the bathroom as Kiba headed toward the window. She gave the finishing touches on her make up and ran to the kitchen where she picked her apple, kissed her dad goodbye and ran out the door.

She quickly found Kiba leaning against a tree, trying too hard to be cool. A thing hard to do when he had leaf all over her brown hair. "Um Kiba, you might wanna take these off?" She laughed as she picked one green leaf from his hair.

"Gah!" Kiba yelled shaking his head, making every leaf fall from his hair. "Are they gone?" He asked.

"All gone" She laughed. He laughed along, as they started walking.

"Kiba" Hinata said after a few moments of silence. "Why did you say Ino WAS with Shikamaru?"

Kiba shifted uncomfortably but sigh. "Don't you know Hina. They got in to a really big fight and broke up" Kiba said softly. A gasped was heard from Hinata's lips, it was hard for her to even imagine Ino with Shikamaru, for all she knew they were the most happy people in the whole school.

"What happened?"

"Temari happened" Kiba growled. "Shikamaru's ex girlfriend. She's a total stalker and Shikamaru insist to keep her as a friend… think Ino got her limit"

"Poor Ino" Hinata whispered.

"Poor both of them, they're both very stubborn, so they won't show any hurt to each other but inside and even when the other is away they are a complete mess"

Hinata drifted into deep thoughts and didn't notice they had gotten to school until Kiba stopped her. "Grab my hand" Kiba said.

"What?"

"You have to act like my girlfriend so grab my hand!" Kiba said as she shoved his hand with hers. Hinata felt herself grew hotter as all eyes followed them as they walked through the halls.

Kiba busted through the doors of the theater, where Sakura and Sasuke were. Sakura quickly looked up from Sasuke naked chest and blushed when she saw them. Hinata knew she had to ask later. "what's going on here?" Kiba asked as he dragged Hinata to the front.

"Hn. None of your business" Sasuke softly said as he slipped he's shirt on. Hinata notice the bandages covering Sasuke torso right before he fix his shirt, another thing she would have to ask Sakura later. Hinata watched as Sakura closed a small box of first aid kit and put it away.

"Hinata, come with me" Sakura said as she jumped of the stage making her nod. Sakura turned around, looking right at Sasuke. "Can you take care of the sound?" She asked softly.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura and Hinata left.

"Why were you holding hands with Kiba?" Sakura said as soon as they stepped out of the auditorium.

"It's nothing" Hinata blushed; she was not strong enough to tell Sakura it was to help Kiba and somehow make Naruto understand. "Why are we talking with Ino?"

"I convinced her last night to preform with us, she doesn't want to be alone" Sakura explained and walked the rest of the way in silence.

They found Ino waiting for them beside her locker. "Come on, let's get this started" Ino said trying to disguise her voice with happiness but it was not possible.

After they had all gotten ready they went back stage to make sure it was all good. "The place is full" Kiba said nervously.

"We can do this" Sakura said with a smiled. She looked up to find Naruto sitting in a corner, looking both annoyed and bored. "Sure you don't want to Naruto?"

"No" he said.

"Fines then" Sakura shrugged. Everyone went to their places as the light went dim and stage began to fill with white smoke. Sakura looked at Tenten and nod, giving her the signal to start. Tenten smiled brightly and pushed the play button.

The room was instantly filled with music, and Hinata heart started to pound loud.

Sasuke walked to the center of the stage while the place was still dark, the rest stood behind him.

Sasuke: **Can**

Then a bright light hit Sasuke's face and then the rest. All boys were wearing a black shrit and pants and a red tie white the girls all had a dark black dress.

All: **anybody find me somebody to love?**

Sasuke quickly stepped back and Hinata walked at front along with Kiba, both smiling brightly.

Hinata: **Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
**

Kiba: **Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me**

Hinata: **I have spent all my years in believing you  
but I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
**

Kiba: **Somebody, somebody**

all: **Can anybody find me**

Kiba: **somebody to love?**

Sasuke: **I work hard every day of my life**

Hinata and Sasuke: **I work till I ache my bones**

Sasuke: **At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -**

Hinata: **I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord –**

Kiba: **somebody - somebody  
**

All: **Can anybody find me – **

Hinata: **somebody to love?**

All: **(He works hard)**

Kiba: **Everyday - I try and I try and I try –**

Hinata: **But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy**

Sasuke: **They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe**

All: **Yeah - yeah yeah yeah**

Kiba: **Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody**

All: **Can anybody find me**

Hinata: **somebody to love?**

Kiba: **Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat**

Hinata: **I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
**

Both: **I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
**  
All: **Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love**

**Find me somebody to love**

Ino: **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

All: **Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Find me somebody to love**

Kiba and Hinata: **Find me somebody to love**

The crowd exploded in applause making them all grin. All girls looked down while the boys walked back stage. Hinata took a deep breath and bit her lips waiting for the music to start. Suddenly the lights trued yellow and white and the background turned bright.

The music started off slowly as they all lifted their heads. Hinata grinded and started to move.

Hinata: **Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound**

**It's like I've been awakened**  
**Every rule I had you breakin'**  
**It's the risk that I'm takin'**  
**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace**  
**Baby I can see your halo**  
**You know you're my saving grace**

Hinata (GIRLS): **You're everything I need and more (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
**  
GIRLS: **And don't it feel good!  
**  
**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)**

**And don't it feel good!**

**I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure**  
**And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door**

Hinata: **Oh now now!**

GIRLS: **I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
And don't it feel good!**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**  
**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**

Hinata: **I can see your halo  
HALO!**

* * *

**Music used: Someboday to love by Glee Cast and Halo/walking on Sunshine by Glee Cast**


	8. No Air

Chapter 8

The lights went dime once again, the place was dark but Naruto could see Hinata in front. He watched her intently.

She began to sing happily as the lights hit the stage once again.

"Naruto" He heard someone say from behind. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Sasuke. "You're idiot" Sasuke stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked, his eyes never leaving Hinata's figure.

"You should not pass this opportunity" Sasuke shrugged. "You've liked Hinata since you got here, before anything happened and now she's here and you're letting Kiba get her" Sasuke said making Naruto flinch.

"Kiba?"

"Yes Kiba" Sasuke said.

"Kiba has no chance" Naruto growled.

"He didn't have a chance" Sasuke corrected. "I saw them walking hand in hand this morning. She slipping and you're letting her go" Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto's eyes left Hinata's dancing figure and traveled to where Kiba stood. There he was, cheering silently for Hinata. His first curled up in a ball as he began to tremble. "It's not possible"

"It's not?" Sasuke asked. "You've rejected her god knows who many times. Can you really blame her for thinking that you have no such feeling for her and move on with a guy who does show interest?"

Sasuke words made Naruto felt stupid. He wanted just to protect her.

Suddenly the girl's song died and the girls ran back stage except for Sakura who stood facing the crowd.

Sakura:** If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**

"Don't make my mistake" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke passed by Naruto and walked up behind Sakura.

Sasuke:** I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
**

Sasuke wrapped one arm around Sakura's waist making her jump slightly. A blushed covered her pale cheeks when Sasuke pulled her close.

Sakura:** But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

Sasuke softly let go of Sakura's waist and grabbed her wrist turned her around and pulled her close, looking right in to her bright green eyes as they sang.

Both:** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**Sasuke:** I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

No air, air - No  
No air, air - No  
No air, air - No  
No air, air

Naruto watched as Sasuke sang, he sang in front of everyone but the song, his voice was just for Sakura.

Naruto's eyes traveled to Kiba who had his arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Maybe, just maybe…" He looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke is right"

Sakura:** But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**Both:** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)  
It's no air, no air (No - No)**Sakura**: You got me out here in the water so deep**

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

[Chorus x2]

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Sasuke**: Tell me how you gonna be without me**

Both**: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

No Air (No)  
No Air (No - No)  
Sasuke: No Air  
Sakura: No Air  
Both: No Air

Their voice softly quiet down and then Sasuke leaned forward laid his forehead with hers. "I love you Sakura" he whispered and kissed her lips.

Every one burst in applause as soon as she wrapped her arms around her neck and he pulled her close. They leaned away back to air and smiled. Hand in hand they walked back stage while Hinata walked to the stage.

"Congrats" She whispered to the blushing Sakura who just giggled while Sasuke squeezed her hand.

Hinata took a deep breath and look down at her feet. She was now wearing a black leotardo with a light pink skirt while Kiba was in the back waiting for his entrance.

Kiba: **Turn around**

Hinata looked up and began to move slowly with the soft rhythem.

Hinata:every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round

Kiba: **Turn around**

Hinata:every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears

Kiba was about to step in to the stage when Naruto grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "I'll d o it" He hissed and made his way towards Hinata while Kiba chuckled at his antics.

Naruto:**Turn around**

Hinata**: every now and then, I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by**  
**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**

Hinata softly moved gracefully doing a Arrière when she felt someone grabbed her waist. She looked back to find Naruto behind her.

Naruto:**Turn around, bright eyes**

Hinata gasped softly but kept on. Both of their bodies moved gracefully together.

Hinata: **Every now and then I fall apart**

Naruto: **Turn around, bright eyes**

Hinata: **Every now and then I fall apart**

**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

**I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)**

**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
Now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time, there was light in my life  
**

**Both:But now, there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
**

Naruto: **A total eclipse of the heart**

Naruto spun her around while their eyes never let the other.

**Turn around, bright eyes  
**Hinata: **Every now and then I fall apart**

Naruto:**Turn around, bright eyes**

Hinata:**Every now and then I fall apart**

**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

**I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight**

**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
Now I'm only falling apart**

Naruto let her down and they started to walked away from each other, neither looking away and stopped when they reached the end of each side.

Both:**There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart**

Naruto:**Turn around, bright eyes**.

Suddenly the music started to get funky, and the rest came into the stage dancing while Hinata and Naruto joined.

All: **You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]**

The guy quickly jumped off the stage and helped the girls down. They divided them self and made everyone stand and dance along with them.

**Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk [2x]**

La, la, la, la, la  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww [2x]

You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]

Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk [2x]

La, la, la, la, la  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww [2x]

We're gonna turn this mother out [2x]

You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]

Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk

Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk [2x]

Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk

Ow, we want the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk [2x]

Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk [2x]

Slowly they all ran back to the stage where they started dancing in pairs. Naruto let out a smile while dancing with Hinata. Kiba and Ino were doing their best. Sasuke and Sakura moved at the same speed. Shikamaru, Choji and Sai dance by their own but along with the crowd.

**Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk**

The music stopped all at the same and they were rewarded with cheers.

* * *

**Songs used: No Air by Glee Cast, Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Glee Cast and Give Up The Funk by Glee Cast.**


	9. Don't Stop Believing

**************HinaHyuga: OMG OMG OMG OMG We're so sorry it took us so long**

**********AlexaSinead: We've been busy**

**********HinaHyuga: Yeah and we couldn't really decide what to do in this chapter. **

**********AlexaSinead: We know that there was a complain with all the Glee music but we think it's the most apropiated since theit rock but singable at the same time.**

**********HinaHyuga: About the next chapter it might take as long as this one cuz...**

**********AlexaSinead: I'm in finals **

**********HinaHyuga: So yeah... but review and tell your friends about this story, yes?**

**********AlexaSinead: Anyways... read.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hinata could barely breathe; the excitement was too much to bear. She felt so free, but it was all coming to an end.

She ran back stage, knowing what song was next. She knew Ino had stayed, along with Shikamaru. She turned and watched as they kept her distance, both locking away their feelings.

**********Shikamaru: shawty's love is like a pyramid  
we stand together till the very end  
there'll never be another love for sure  
iyaz and charice here we go**

**********Ino: stones heavy like the love you've shown  
solid as the ground we've known  
and i just wanna carry on  
we took it from the bottom up  
and even in a desert storm  
sturdy as a rock we hold  
wishing every moment froze  
now i just wanna let you know**

Ino's heart pounded loudly as the song burned through her veins, the fact of singing by the side of Shikamaru made her stomach flip, something she couldn't just throw away.

**Both: earthquakes can't shake us**  
**cyclones can't break us**  
**hurricanes can't take away our love**

**Ino: pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock**  
**it feels just like it's heaven's touch**  
**together at the top**

**Shikamaru: (at the top baby)**

**Both: like a pyramid**

**Ino: and even when the wind is blowin**  
**we'll never fall just keep on goin**  
**forever we will stay like a pyramid**

**Shikamaru: like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey**  
**like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey**  
**like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey**

**Ino: cold never ever when you're close**  
**we will never let it fall**  
**a story that was never told**  
**something like a mystery**

**Shikamaru: and every step we've took we grown**  
**look how fast the time has flown**  
**a journey to the place unknown**

**Both: we're going down in history**  
**earthquakes can't shake us**  
**cyclones can't break us**  
**hurricanes can't take away our love**

**Ino: pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock**  
**it feels just like it's heaven's touch**  
**together at the top**

**Shikamaru: (at the top baby)**

**Ino: like a pyramid**  
**and even when the wind is blowin**  
**we'll never fall just keep it goin**  
**forever we will stay like a pyramid**

**Shikamaru: like a pyramid girl i'ma show you**  
**that i love you so much that we're gonna get through**  
**even when it storms i will never go**  
**i'ma be the one to keep you safe**  
**before was a love i care more than enough**  
**holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough**  
**mother nature, or disaster won't stop our happy ever after**

Even for a moment, it was like nothing had happened. They were them, just being themselves with each other.

**Ino: pyramid... keep it going...**  
**like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey**  
**pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock**  
**it feels just like it's heaven's touch**

**together at the top**

**Shikamaru: (at the top baby)**

**Ino: like a pyramid**  
**and even when the wind is blowin**  
**we'll never fall just keep on goin**  
**forever we will stay like a pyramid**  
**pyramid..**  
**pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock**  
**it feels just like it's heaven's touch**  
**together at the top**

**Shikamaru: (at the top baby)**

**Ino: like a pyramid**  
**and even when the wind is blowin**  
**we'll never fall just keep it goin**  
**forever we will stay like a pyramid**

**Shikamaru: like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey**  
**like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey**  
**like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey**

Shikamaru finished softly, both looking at each other. Shikamaru smiled softly but Ino quickly looked away. She was too hurt too much to forget everything. She waited for the girls to join her in the stage.

Every time she would see her, she would always see her, kissing her...

_Flash Back_

_Ino walked happily thought the empty hallways, she had found a note on her locker to meet Shikamaru behind the cafeteria. She felt so lucky to have such a great boyfriend as Shikamaru was._

_She was so sure she loved him, she couldn't ask for something better than him. _

_As she was about to open the exit door, she heard some moans coming from the other side. Her eyes winded, disgusted by the idea of someone else having sex. _

_Just as she was about to turn around to leave the horny couple alone, when she heard a female's voice. "Oh Shikamaru" The woman moaned._

_Ino's whole body froze, she stared at the door, not knowing if she had heard right._

"_Shut up Temari" Shikamaru's voice answered angrily. Ino felt like she had been drowning. She choke on a sob as she began to cry. _

"_Did you hear that?" Shikamaru asked. _

_Ino was to in shock to move and before she knew it a half naked Shikamaru opened the door, finding each other. "Ino" He gasped._

_Slap. Ino stared at Shikamaru as he winced as her hand made contact with he's cheek._

_With that she knew it was over. _

_End Of Flash back_

"Ino" She heard Hinata called her softly. She looked up to find Hinata looking at her with concern. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Ino smiled and nod. "Let's get this over with" Ino said. Hinata wanted to comfort her but she didn't know what to say, so she nodded as well.

**Ino: I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah**  
**L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la**  
**I can la, la, la, l-la, la**  
**I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop**

**Sakura: Give me, give me, give me what you got, got**  
**'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more**  
**Don't even talk about the consequence**  
**'Cause right now you're the only thing**  
**That's making any sense to me**

**Hinata: And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think**  
**'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind**  
**I'll never ever let you leave me**  
**I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye**  
**Bye, bye**

**Girls: **

**I feel so untouched and I want you so much**  
**That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you**  
**I feel so untouched right now, need you so much**  
**Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

**Untouched**  
**And I need you so much**

**Ino: See you, breathe you, I want to be you**  
**Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la**  
**You can take, take, t-take, take time, time**  
**To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life**

**Sakura: Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared**  
**I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more**  
**Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right**  
**'Cause in the end it's only you and me**

**Hinata: And no one else is gonna be around**  
**To answer all the questions left behind**  
**And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today**  
**You've still got me to hold you up, up**  
**And I will never let you down, down**

**Girls: **

**I feel so untouched and I want you so much**  
**That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you**  
**I feel so untouched right now, need you so much**  
**Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

**Untouched, un**  
**Untouched**  
**Untouched, un**  
**Untouched**

**Untouched, un**  
**Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la**  
**Untouched**  
**Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la**

**I feel so untouched and I want you so much**  
**That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you**  
**I feel so untouched right now, need you so much**  
**Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

**_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_  
_That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much_  
_Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_**

**_Untouched, un_  
_Untouched_  
_Untouched, un_**

The Girls threw their fist to the air and then dropped the hand along with their heads. Then the lights all went dark and then soft music started along with winks of lights.

**********Naruto: Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere**

**********Hinata: Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere**

**********Sasuke: A singer in a smoky room**

**********Sakura: The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**********Both: For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**********All: Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**

**********Hinata: Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time**

**********Ino and Shikamaru: Some will win, some will lose  
some are born to sing the blues  
Oh; the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**********All: Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**

**********Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people**

**********Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feeling  
Streetlight people**

**********Don't stop **

The music stopped and they were greeted with a sea of applauses. They bow their heads and ran back stage.

* * *

******_Songs used: Pyramid by Charice (K.999999999), Untouched by The Veronicas (XxKukiMonsterxX ) and Don't Stop Believin' by Glee_**


	10. I'll Stand by you

Chapter 10

Throwing precaution into the wind made Naruto feel proud of himself. He had been so busy of making sure to make Hinata stay away from him that he didn't realize that he wanted to personally make her happy.

He knew that as soon as they step foot at back stage, she would want explications and he knew what to say.

As soon as they step foot back stage, Hinata dragged Naruto to the back door exit. She closed the door behind her but she had not time to even open her mouth to talk, because Naruto quickly dipped his lips and kissed her.

He let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth, she was warm and welcoming. She was all he imagine and much more.

He parted away and waited for her to open her eyes. "Naruto" She whispered.

"I love you" He said rather quickly. "I've been trying to protect you all this time but I can't let you go. I've been in love with you since I first saw you. You made my 10th grade the best year ever of my life and whenever I look at you I get happy because that's how special you are to me Hinata" He said all in one breathe. All those feelings he had ever since were aid down on the table, now she knew and it was up to her.

"10th grade?" She asked unexpectedly.

"Yes. It was the first class we had together"

"We've been in the same homeroom since 8th grade Naruto" She crossed her arms. He could only ask the world to open up and drag him to hell.

"Does it matter? I'm in love with you Hinata" He said. He moved closer to her clearing the space they had between then as he stroke her cheek. "I just can't see you with no one else" He said.

Hinata looked away from his eyes and shook her head. "You don't love me Naruto" She whispered. "You just can't bear to think that you lost to Kiba"

She pushed him away and left her head down and leaving alone.

"Fuck" He cursed and he slipped to the floor.

_X-a Month later-X_

A month had passed and the only thing that was right between the groups were Sasuke and Sakura. They barely saw each other. Ino was still heartbroken, Sai was very busy on his dream of becoming a artist, Choji spent his time with Shikamaru while he tried to get Ino to look at him, Hinata 'Brokeup' with Kiba and was avoiding Naruto.

It had seemed that nothing was right. The school didn't feel the same way. It was Christmas, everyone was jolly and holly. The streets were covered with ice snow and happy children, it was too bad that the gang didn't enjoy such a holiday.

Naruto was passing through the school; his father had gone back to the clinic for another attempt of suicide. He walked alone, wearing his black and orange coat trying to find a way to make things better. The school was deserted due to the snow storm the night before; it was the perfect place for him to be alone. Little did he know that he wasn't alone.

As he made his way to the play ground he heard a voice singing. He turned the corner just to find Ino sitting in one of the swings, her back face to him.

**Ino- **Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away

I'll give it to someone specialHe could hear the sadness in her voice, she broken, shattered, destroyed and there she was sitting alone.

Ino**- This year to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special**

He couldn't let Ino alone in a time like this. He, more than anyone knew how painfully it was to be alone, and Ino didn't deserve to be alone.

As he made his way to where she sat alone, her voice grew louder.

**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?**

Naruto**- ohhh**

Ino**- Well it's been a year **

Both**- it doesn't surprise me**

Ino was surprise to find Naruto in that playground. She felt ashamed by the tear that ran down her cheek. Naruto sat at the next swing and inquire her to continue.

**I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it**

Ino**- Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, **

Both**- I know you'd fool me again  
**  
**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears**

Naruto**- I'll give it to someone special**

Both- Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away

Ino**- This year, to save me from tears**

Naruto**- I'll give it to someone special  
Ino- Special  
Yea yea  
**  
Both**- A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice**

Ino**- I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

both**- A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

**I'll give it to someone special**

They both ended the song and sigh. The screams from the children was heard from afar as they sat in silence. "singing always makes people feel better" Naruto commented.

"Yeah. It does" Ino smiled. "What are you doing here Naruto?" She asked as she glanced at him.

"I come here almost every day to clear my head" He said. "A lot of shit has been going on" He sigh.

"You're right about that" Ino agreed. "Are you and Hinata fighting?" She asked.

"Kind of" Naruto sigh once again. "I finally told her I loved her and she blew me off because she thinks I just don't want to lose to Kiba"

"Well, is that true?" Ino asked.

"Of course not" Naruto said. "I love her. When she walks in a room she makes everything look so easy and beautiful. When I look at her I know that not everything in this world is bad"

"Maybe you should tell her that" Ino pointed.

"I've tried but she's been avoiding me"

"Maybe you should try something else, instead of talking" Ino suggested. Naruto stared at the white snow as he thought about Ino's idea.

"Thanks Ino" He said. He gave her a true small smile but he then remembered that he wasn't the only one there with love problems.

"Are ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" She said.

"Because of what Shikamaru did" Naruto said. He watched how he shouldered sink letting her blonde hair covered her face. He watched tremble to keep the tears from falling but she couldn't.

"I never thought he would hurt me" She sobbed.

"Ino. Shikamaru is only a man. He made a mistake. I know that what he did was awful but instead of thinking of him, think about yourself. What are you willing to do for yourself?" Naruto said. He stood from he's frozen swing and patted her shoulder. "I'll see you later Ino" He said and walked away leaving Ino by herself again.

On the other side of the school was Shikamaru.

He cursed everyone around him for their joyful mood. He had lost the woman he loved for a woman who couldn't understand that he no longer loved her.

"Well well, if it isn't Shikamaru Nara. Strolling around town all alone are you" A female voice teased.

"What do you want Temari?" He said between greeted teeth.

"Oh nothing" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course; you already got what you wanted. Me and Ino are no longer together" He growled.

"Oh no Shika-kun" She purred as she made her way to face him. "That's not what I wanted" She giggled while poking his nose.

"And what do you want Temari" He sigh.

"You." She smirked. She leaned forward to kiss him but he turn he's head away.

"That is something you can't have" He said grabbing her hand and shoving them away. Temari screamed at the top of her lungs with fury.

"She has you thinking that you love her that little bitch but she's probably already in bed with some other guy" She said angrily.

"Shut up Temari" Shikamaru demanded.

"Why should I? I mean you must know that right?" She said. "After all Ino was known as the biggest whore in the school. It's what she does. She sleeps with men. Guy after guy after guy" Temari said, her lips wearing a proud smirk.

"Don't you ever say stuff about Ino" Shikamaru growled. "The only whore around here it's you" He spat with rage leaving Temari struck by his icy words.

Shikamaru huffed with rage and regained his way, leaving Temari alone with her lies behind.

In the other side, at the Hyuga mansion, Hinata sat quietly in her room as her family decorated the tree. She felt to sad to be around them and to not bring them down she sat there alone.

She cursed herself for her thought for the only thing in her mind was Naruto's sweet kissing. "Stupid" She murmured softly as she buried her face in her arms, trying hard not to cry when suddenly she heard the low sound of a guitar.

Naruto- **I can't fight this feeling any longer**

**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**

**What started off as friendship has grown stronger.**

**I only wish I had the strength to let show**

Hinata's heart started beating faster, the voice was so familiar that made her heart swell. She stood from her chair and walked to the window letting out a surprise gasp when she saw Naruto Uzumaki, the man of her dreams, sitting beside her window in a tree, wearing his orange coat, with his guitar in hand, singing to her.

**And even if I wonder.**

**I'm keeping you inside**

**You're a candle in the window**

**On a cold dark winter night**

**And I'm getting closer than ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**I forgotten what I started fighting for**

**It's time to bring this ship in to the shore**

**Throw away the yard forever**

**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**My life has been such a whirl wind since I saw you**

**I've been running around in circle in my mind**

**And It always seems that I fall for you girl**

**Cuz you take me to the places let alone I'll never find**

**And even if I wonder**

**I'm keeping you inside**

**You're a candle in the window**

**On a cold dark winter night**

**And I'm getting closer than ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**I forgotten what I started fighting for**

**It's time to bring this ship in to the shore**

**Throw away the your forever**

**cuz, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**I forgotten what I started fighting for**

**Even if I have to crawl and find you for**

**Come crashing through the door**

**Baby, I can't this feeling anymore**

**Ohhhhhh ohhhhh**

"Naruto" She said softly. Naruto took a deep cleansing breathe and stared right into her soft white eyes.

"I love you" He said strongly. "My feelings for you have been there since I first saw you. Maybe I didn't see you the first day; I was an idiot back then. Kiba was the reason I came to you with my feelings, not because I don't want to lose to Kiba but because I don't want to lose you" He sigh. He leaned against the window and brushing his forehead with hers. "Please Hinata, you have to believe me" He whispered blowing his hot breathe on her lips. She closed her eyes as a soft blush covered cheeks.

"You rejected" She said softly, her voice above a whisper.

"I was trying to protect you" He whispered back.

"From what?" She asked.

"Myself. I'm a mess. My life is a mess and the only thought of bringing you into my problems and making you suffered scared more than the other crap going in my life" He said as he clenched his teeth. "But then I found something that scared me the most" he said.

"What was it?"

"The fact that I might lose you" He said, his eyes fixed on hers. "Just tell me that my biggest nightmare hasn't come true" He whispered. "Tell me that you love me" He closed his eyes, waiting for some words to come out when suddenly he felt her lips on his.

It didn't take him long to kiss her back. He kiss had washed away all his fears and nightmares; she was just what he needed. "I love you Naruto" Hinata said with a smiled when they parted away.

"I love you Hinata-chan" He said, a grin treating to leave his lips when he called her by the nickname he use to have for her. He leaned once again and kissed her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed that kiss they both deserved.

"Naruto" Hinata whispered.

"Yes?"

"Don't try to protect me again" She giggled making him chuckled. Their laughter was quite down by a kiss, nothing else mattered in the world when they had finally gotten out from their hiding

* * *

**Songs: Last Christmas by Glee and I can't fight this feeling by Reo Speedwagon**


	11. Baby It's Cold Outside

**HinaHyuga: As Promised, chapter posted!**

**AlexaSinead: Yup**

**HinaHyuga: Well as always we don't any of the songs used on this chapter and/or Naruto.**

**AlexaSinead: Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

What once it was thought that it would never happened happened. Unexpected things happen all the time, surprising anyone who comes its way.

Hinata never thought she saw the day when she would finally be with Naruto, a distant dream; she thought it was but it was happening to her.

He had told her, he loved her. He kissed her lips with some much passion that she thought he head would explode.

Ino never thought she would see the day where Shikamaru, her childhood best friend and love of her life would hurt her and yet he did.

She heard him, she heard him love her. She felt like she could die, her world and heart were shattered.

Sakura never thought she would see the day when Sasuke Uchiha noticed her. They've been friends since middle school, but Sakura was always the annoying girl, the ex fan girl.

She had given up on the thought to be more than his friend but it was happening to her. Sasuke, the man she loved, loved her as well.

Sakura smiled at the thought and then she frowned. She remembered Sasuke secret, the secret she only knew.

-Flash Back-

Before the talent show, Sakura was sitting in the auditorium, thinking about the big opportunity she and her friends were being given.

She had been so happy that she had gotten to school an hour before. She twirled around, just laughing, enjoy her moment, when she heard the double doors open.

Black met green in a simple glance.

"Sasuke" She beamed jumping towards the raven man, who lazily stood watching her. She giggled as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Sakura" He whispered softly in her ear, making her shiver.

"Sorry Sasuke, I keep forgetting you hate when people hug you" She giggled once again moving back. Sasuke murmured something but she didn't hear him. "Oh Sasuke, I have so many idea for this thing" She grinded as he pulled him towards the stage.

As Sakura babbled her ideas, Sasuke sat at the edge, watching her run around.

Who would have know that it would all change in a moment.

It all happened so fast. Sasuke stretch making his shirt roll up, it was then she saw it. A brown and yellow line on Sasuke hip. It was then she stop and stared.

"Sasuke…" She said. "What is that?" She pointed at the line, her face covered with pure shock.

Sasuke quickly pulled his shirt down and looked away. "What is that Sasuke?" She repeated.

"It's nothing" He whispered.

"I know what I saw Sasuke" She said as she hopped off the stage, his eyes followed her every step. "and I know it's infected" She said as she got a first aid kit from her bag. She walked back to where he was and stared into his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said making her sigh.

"Please Sasuke. Don't lie to me" She said and lifted his shirt. There they were, three brown-yellowing lines, oozing from Sasuke's pale skin. Sakura got an cream from her kit and applied it on his scars. "Why Sasuke?"

"I have to remind myself that love hurts" He said.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Her eyes, stared deep into his soul.

"I'm alone Sakura, no one loves me" He said between gritted teeth. He closed his eyes and yelled to himself to not to cry in front of Sakura, when suddenly he felt her soft hand on his cheek.

"You are not alone Sasuke" She whispered. "I'm here"

-Flash back-

After the talent show, Sasuke confessed to her that he had been suffering under his own free will. He loved her.

Happy as she was, she was still concern for him; she would never let him feel alone again. She loved him.

In the part of town, where the sadness had left and only happiness shifted through the cold air. Hinata sat in the cold snow between Naruto and her mom's grave.

"He loves me" She whispered happily. "He makes me so happy" She said. She glance both ways and grinded.

"You know mom. Last night, as I was getting to bed I heard a muffled noise coming from dad's room" She smiled sadly. "He was listening to your favorite song mom"

Hinata chuckled as he felt a tear escape her cheek. "You loved that song so much. It engraved in our life forever" Hinata sighed and hugged her legs. The song twinkled on her head and it wasn't long when they started singing.

**Imagine there is no country**

**It isn't hard to do**

**Nothing to kill or die for**

**And no religion too**

**Imagine all the people**

**Living life in peace**

**You may say I'm a dreamer**

**But I'm not the only one**

**I hope someday you will join us**

**And the world will be as one**

**Imagine no possession**

**I wonder if you can**

**No need for greed or hunger**

**Our brotherhood all band**

**Imagine all the people**

**Sharing all the world**

**You may say I'm a dreamer**

**But I'm not the only one**

**I hope someday you will join us**

**And the world will live as one**

Hinata sigh as she cleaned away the tears that had fallen. "I knew I was going to find you here" A male voice said making her jump. She looked up to find Naruto looking down at her, his hand offering to take hers in which she took.

"Naruto" She said happily and she stood in front of him, holding some tears. Naruto stared at her until he grabbed her arm and hugged her. Hinata softly sobbed in his shoulder as Naruto hugged her. "I miss her so much" She cried.

"I know baby. I know" He cooed softly. He let her cry as much as she wanted, until she stopped.

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata smiled.

"I'm here for you" He said. "We better get you somewhere warm. You're turning blue" He said as he poked her nose.

"I am?" She asked, touched her cheeks with her ice cold fingers.

"Come on" Naruto chuckled. He held her hand as they walked, like they always dream they would.

Naruto led Hinata to his house, where he knew it was close enough. "You're house is so cozy" Hinata whispered as Naruto helped her take off her jacket.

"It's small" He simply said. He walked her to the living room where he turned the radio as he went to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa for her.

Christmas tune filled the air. "Thank you" She said as he handed her a red cup with her cocoa. Naruto sat comfortably beside her when she jumped to his surprise.

"Oh I love that song" Hinata beamed as a soft melody started to play.

"You do? Huh?" Naruto chuckled. Hinata rolled her eyes and sang along.

Hinata- **I really can't stay**

Naruto- **But baby its cold outside**

Hinata smile at her boyfriend, who had just sang along.

Hinata- **I've got to go away –**

Naruto- **But baby it's cold outside**  
Hinata- **This evening has been –**

Naruto**- Been hoping that you'd drop in  
**Hinata- **So very nice – **

Hinata smiled softly as she got up from her seat and walked away while Naruto's eyes followed her.

Naruto- **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**  
Hinata- **My mother will start to worry –**

Naruto- **Beautiful, what's your hurry?**  
Hinata- **My father will be pacing the floor –**

Naruto- **Listen to the fireplace roar**  
Hinata- **So really I'd better scurry –**

Naruto- **Beautiful, please don't hurry**  
Hinata-**Well maybe just a half a drink more – **

Naruto chuckled as he watched her glanced at him as she walked along the room, finally he decide to stand up as well.

Naruto-**Put some records on while I pour**

Hinata-**The neighbors might think –**

Naruto-**Baby, it's bad out there**  
Hinata- **Say, what's in this drink? –**

Naruto- **No cabs to be had out there**  
Hinata- **I wish I knew how –**

Naruto-**Your eyes are like starlight**  
Hinata-**To break the spell – **

Hinata giggled and leaned against the frozen window as Naruto did the same, leaving a space between them, as they glance at each other.

Naruto-**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**  
Hinata-**I ought to say no, no, no, sir –**

Naruto-**Mind if I move in closer?**

Naruto moved closer, now touching her hand that rested on the edge as she giggled softly.

Hinata- **At least I'm gonna say that I tried –**

Naruto-**What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
**Hinata-**I really can't stay – **

Naruto-**Baby don't hold out**  
Hinata- **Ahhh, but it's cold outside**

Hinata- **I simply must go –**

Naruto-**But baby, it's cold outside**  
Hinata- **The answer is no –**

Naruto- **But baby, it's cold outside**  
Hinata- **This welcome has been –**

Naruto-**How lucky that you dropped in**  
Hinata-**So nice and warm –**

Suddenly Naruto moved in front of her snaking his arms around her waist pulling her closer as leaned to touch her forehead with his.

Naruto-**Look out the window at that storm**  
Hinata-**My sister will be suspicious –**

Naruto-**Gosh, your lips look delicious**

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned closer brushing his lips against hers.

Hinata-**My brother will be there at the door –**

Naruto-**Waves upon a tropical shore**  
Hinata-**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious –**

Naruto leaned back and smiled as Hinata giggled.

Naruto-**Ohhh your lips are delicious**  
Hinata-**Well maybe just a cigarette more –**

Naruto-**Never such a blizzard before**

Hinata-**I've got to go home –**

Naruto-**But, baby, you'll freeze out there**  
Hinata-**Say, lend me your coat –**

Naruto-**It's up to your knees out there**  
Hinata-**You've really been grand –**

Naruto- **I thrill when you touch my hand**  
Hinata-**But don't you see –**

Naruto-**How can you do this thing to me?**  
Hinata-**There's bound to be talk tomorrow – **

Naruto-**Think of my life long sorrow**  
Hinata-**At least there will be plenty implied –**

Naruto-**If you caught pneumonia and died**  
Hinata-**I really can't stay – **

Naruto- **Get over that hold out**  
Both- **Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**

They both smiled at each other, never had they imagine to be so happy at such a time.

* * *

**Songs used: Imagine by the Beetles and Baby it's cold outside by Zooey Deschanel & Leon Redbone**


	12. Faithfully

Chapter 12

It all started with a simple kiss. A simple kiss that made his world turns upside down even if he hadn't known at the moment. He watched grow through anything and soon he found himself not wanting to look away.

She had been always been her perfect little star. He was always the only one who understood her and never doubted that she could do whatever she wanted.

He was the only one that knew that all of those rumors about her around school weren't true, because he knew her oh too well.

That's the thing about knowing a person since you were born, you just know what to expect about the person, even if it was just to expect the unexpected.

Shikamaru wish the living nightmare he was leaving will end soon, he felt like he's heart was taken away from him, but he knew she had it. She always did.

He missed her. He lost her. All because Temari made this lie, the lie that broke them apart. Temari was never on his interested and she would never be, not when his eyes are always fixed on his childhood best friend.

He wished he could just make her understand.

Every day he took a walk around the town, something that he would never do before, but he always hope he could get a glance at her and see her.

Ino on the other hand always stayed, the thought of running into Shikamaru was too painful for her.

He loved the man. She always had, even when everyone thought she was after Sasuke, or even when everyone thought that she was sleeping around with every male around.

She sat in her room, laying in her bed, tired of crying and sobbing when suddenly there was loud knock on her door.

"Ino" Her mother said softly as she opened the door.

"Yes mama?" Ino asked as she sat up.

"I know you are depressed honey. I know it hurt but you can't stay here for the rest of your life. You have to go out, do some exercise" Her mother spoke gently as she sat at the edge of Ino's bed gently laying her hand on Ino's.

"I know Mama" She sniffed.

"I want you to go to the flower shop and pick up some flowers then you come home and we can make some bouquets. Ok?" Ino's mom said, a smile showing from her face. Ino knew she tried hard.

"Ok mama" Ino smiled.

Not having the energy to dress as she loved to do, she put on some jeans and a coat and made her way to her family's flower shop.

Shikamaru, who had tired himself once again from walking around the town, sat in the snowy park. He sighed feeling hopeless as ever.

Shikamaru**: Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go ****round and round**** you're on my mind  
**

Ino looked around and everything reminded her of him. Oh how she missed. Oh she loved him.

Ino: **Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire**

Both: **They say that the road  
ain't no place to start ****a family****  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be**

Ino: **Oh boy you ****stand**** by me  
I'm forever yours faithfully**

**Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
ooooh through space and time (through space and time)  
Always another show wondering where I am lost without you**

**And being a part ain't easy on this ****love affair****  
Two ****strangers**** learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
**  
Shikamaru: **Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours faithfully**

**Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh faithfully  
faithfully ... I'm still yours  
**

Ino**: Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours  
Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours  
**

Both**: Faithfully**

Ino sigh as she ended the song. She thought she was safe now, after all she had already picked up the flowers and was on her way home, but then she found herself in front of the person she didn't want to see. It wasn't him but she was as equally as guilty.

There Temari stood, staring at her with her green eyes. Ino hadn't plan on speaking but Temari wanted.

"Ino" She said as soon as Ino passed by her.

"What Temari?" Ino asked, annoyance dripping from her voice.

"He didn't do it" Temari said. Ino froze and then turned around the blonde.

"Excuse me?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru didn't do it" Temari repeated.

"Temari I heard you guys" Ino rolled her eyes.

"You heard me… with another guy" Temari admitted as she looked down making Ino scoff.

"Do you think I'm stupid Temari? I know it was him; he came out when I ran away. I saw him"

"He was there, sure he was doing something you don't like for him to do but he wasn't having sex with me" Temari said.

"What?"

"You see, I've watched Shikamaru for a while and I had come to know that he would always go to that same spot at the same time to do the same thing. So I decide that maybe I could have sex in front of him to show him what he was missing. So what you heard were my moans with someone else. Not Shikamaru"

"Temari… that is very disturbing" Ino said stepping away.

"That's what my brothers said" Temari chuckled.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Ino asked. "Don't you want to take this chance to seduce him?"

"I tried but he's sure you'll come back and I think that even if you didn't he would rather die alone" Temari sigh. "and I'm leaving"

"You're leaving?" Ino asked.

"My brothers think I have problems. They got me in this place for people like me so I can cure myself" Temari rolled her eyes as Ino giggled slightly while Temari smiled.

"Don't tell anyone thought. I want know what rumor will come out" Temari smirked.

"I won't" Ino shook her head. All this time she had been so sure she had been unfair but in reality she didn't even believe in him. Ino turned around; she was determine to fix what was broken.

"He's at the park" Temari said.

"Still stalking him?" Ino smirked.

"Doesn't hurt to look" Temari laughed. Ino laughed as well and ran towards the park, towards happiness.

Ino stopped cold as soon as she saw her man sitting under his tree. She stood there, her eyes glue to him until he's eyes locked with hers. Surprise flicked quickly in his eyes as he stood.

Ino couldn't wait any long. She dropped the flowers and ran towards him and then as she wrapped her arms around his neck she kissed him.

Tears ran down her cheeks are she felt him wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as hard as he could.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru" She sobbed as they parted away. "Temari told me what happened. I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"Shhh it's ok. I love you" Shikamaru cooed gently as he hugged her tight. She had come back, he was full again.

Their moment was interrupted when both of their cell phone rang at the same time. They looked at each other confuse and picked it up.

"Hello?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Sai and Kiba were sitting in a small café when the door opened to reveled Ino and Shikamaru.

The gang was silent as they stared at the holding hands. "You guys are back together?"Sakura yelled making Ino giggled.

"It was a misunderstanding" Ino answered as she and Shikamaru sat beside Naruto and Hinata, who were in each other arms.

"So I guess you guys worked things out too?" Ino smiled as Naruto nodded, a small smile threatening to escape.

"Why were we called here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ask Sai. He called us" Kiba said. Everyone turned towards Sai who awkwardly smiled.

"I've decide to come clean with you guys" Sai said. "I've been lying to you all this time. Not only to you but to everyone that surrounds me"

"Spit it out Sai" Kiba yelled.

Sai took a deep breath and stared at his friends. "I'm not gay" he said. Everyone stared at him back, words could not be found. "and I'm in love with both Ino and Sakura"

Everyone was frozen. Ever since they met Sai, he's always been gay but now that they think about it, he was only one of the girls, he never went out with a guy or ever flirted with one.

Sakura felt a blush burn her cheeks while Sasuke glared at Sai. Ino had her mouth wide while Shikamaru looked like he might explode. Kiba and Choji stared at Sai like he was a new person. Hinata had her hand over her mouth holding a gasp while Naruto suddenly buried his face on Hinata's neck and started to shake softly.

Hinata heard Naruto's laughter on her ear and so she started to giggled softly. They more they thought about it they more they laughed and soon they all laughed, except for Sasuke.

"Man Naruto. I haven't heard you laugh in a while" Kiba said.

"I couldn't help it" Naruto said as he whipped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I don't find what he said funny at all" Sasuke growled making them start laughing once again.

Later that day Naruto drove Hinata back to her house. They were happier than ever.

When they got to her house, Naruto walked her to her door and kissed her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

They smiled at each other and then he left. Hinata gave a happy sigh and opened the door. There her father stood, glaring at her.

"Hinata, we need to talk"

* * *

**HinaHyuga: Omg… cliff hanger!**

**AlexaSinead: Yup. Wonder what Hiashi wants to talk with Hina-chan**

**HinaHyuga: Wow I can believe you used just one song!**

**AlexaSinead: Well sorry but I couldn't think of anymore random moments where they could start singing.**

**Hinahyuga: Hmmmm whatever. Anywho, well what do you guys think Hiashi wants to tell Hina-chan?**

**AlexaSinead: *Shrugs* Anyways the song I used was Faithfully by Journey.**


	13. Once Upon A December

**HinaHyuga: Omg we are about to end!**

**AlexaSinead: Ummmm we still have like 4 chapter to write.**

**HinaHyuga: I know that XD. Anyways please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Yes father?" Hinata asked, as her eyes stared at her father's cold ones.

"I called you school yesterday, you know my monthly check on you" He said slowly. Hinata eyes grew wide, she had forgotten about that.

"Not only have you been sent to detention everyday but you are going along with some troublemakers" Hiashi yelled, anger clearly covered his face. "You lied to me Hinata. To me and your school, I am very disappointed"

"Father" Hinata said softly. "I lied because I knew you wouldn't approve"

"Of course I wouldn't. The heir of my company is taking away her own chances for the future"

"I don't want to be in charge of the company!" Hinata yelled.

"Don't you yell at me young lady!" Hiashi warned angrily. "You are my daughter and you will take my place at my company"

"But father I…"

"You what? Hinata. You want to keep singing, breaking the rules? You are a Hyuga! You won't!" Hiashi said.

"But father why me? Neji is more suited for the heir than I. He wants it" Hinata cried.

"Yes. Neji is perfectly suited. My brother has done an excellent job" Hiashi said, looking at the wooden ceiling. For a moment Hinata saw everything go her way. For a moment she believed she would stay happy, that is until Hiashi looked back at her. "I will send you with my brother"

"Father!"Hinata gasped.

"It's my final saying. You may go" Hiashi said, his eyes now fixed on a paper that laid in his desk.

"But father" Hinata softly said, she felt like her whole will had been ripped from her body.

"Leave Hinata. I won't change my mind" Hiashi said, not looking up to see his broken daughter.

Hinata had lost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day Hinata felt broken, but she was determined to spend one last time with her friends.

She felt someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her close into their well form chest. "Hello Hinata" Naruto whispered tenderly in her ear making her eyes water. She quickly turned around and hugged him tight. "Hina, What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Nothing Naruto" Hinata said as she wiped her tears away.

"You're crying" Naruto stated as he ran his finger on her cheek, wiping away the last salty tear. They stared into each other eyes. Hinata knew how much she was going to miss him.

"I love you Naruto" Hinata whispered as she pulled his close and kissed his lips passionately.

"I love you too Hina" Naruto said as a small smile tug in the corner of his lips. "Come on. Let's go in"

For once she didn't feel uncomfortable when they walked hand in hand together down the hall. She wasn't the girl they thought she was. She was proud to be with Naruto and to be friend with the rebels of the school. She was proud of who she was now.

After they got their detention slip, they went to the detention room where the rest waited for them.

"You guys are extremely late! Too busy making out to come and visit" Kiba teased making Naruto tilt his chair as he and Hinata passed by making Kiba fall backwards.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kiba growled.

"Hn" Naruto smirked as her sat next to Hinata.

Kiba was about to once again yell but Sai interrupted him. "I can so Rap!" Sai yelled at Choji who only rolled his eyes.

"No you don't" Choji Said.

"I can to!" Sai said. "At least I know how to sing!" Choji glared.

"I do"

"Prove it!" Sai smirk.

"I will if you will" Choji said.

"Fine!" Sai said and then turn towards Naruto. "Billionaire, Naruto"

Naruto chuckled softly and got his guitar out and started playing.

Choji**: I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad  
buy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**

**Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh I  
I swear the world better prepare  
for when I'm a billionaire**

Sai stood up and started dancing all gangster while Choji rolled his eyes.

Sai**: Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
give Artie a wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it  
give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
and last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
its been a couple months since I've single so  
you can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit**

**and damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
yeah can't forget about me stupid  
everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music**

Choji**: Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh I  
I swear the world better prepare  
for when I'm a billionaire  
oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire**

Sai**: I'll be playing basketball with the President  
dunking on his delegates  
then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the fives, twentys, tens and bens completely separate  
and yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
we in recession but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up  
so everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
and not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
eating good sleeping soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
and put it in the air and sing**

Choji**: I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad  
buy all of the things I never had  
uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**

**Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh I  
I swear the world better prepare  
for when I'm a billionaire  
oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire**

**I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad!**

"See I can sing" Choji said.

"And I can rap!" Sai said.

"You did ok" Choji smirked as Sai once again started to yelled.

"Wow… not gay Sai is very emotional" Kiba said winning a glare from Sai.

"Shut up Kiba!"

Hinata smiled happily as she watched her friends. "I'm going to miss them so much" She thought sadly.

"You sure you're ok?" Naruto whispered as he pulled her close.

"I'm ok" Hinata said and rested her head on his shoulder. The end was near.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

At lunch Hinata sat alone. Today at three she would say good bye. She didn't want to face them. On her lap sat to folded papers. One for her friends and one just for Naruto.

"I don't want to go" Hinata tremble as she struggled to keep the tears in. She took a deep breath and plugged in her headphones.

The softly melody made her calm.

Hinata**: Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December**

**Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...**

**Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December**

**Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...**

**Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...**

**And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December**

She had to do, it was time. She stood as soon as the bell rang. She hurried to the detention room and placed the two folded papers in the chairs. One in Sakura's chair and the other on Naruto's.

"I love you Naruto" Hinata whispered as she kissed the letter and placed on his desk. She turned around and left the room where she found herself facing her friends.

"Where you going Hinata?" Ino asked confused.

"Bathroom" She lied giving them a fake smile. She was about to pass Naruto when he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hinata" He said. His eyes burned right into her soul, it made her weak. She smiled softly kissed his cheek and walked away. She heard Sakura's voice as she walked away. She heard her read the letter out loud.

Everything was happening so fast and yet too slow and then she heard a desk smash itself against the wall and then she heard the door snap close.

It was over.

* * *

**Songs used are Billionaire by Glee (pokemonprestige) and Once Upon a December by Anastacia.**


	14. Just The Way You Are

Chapter 14

"Hinata" He said. He stared in to her eyes, he could see sadness in them, something he had notice since this morning. She smiled softly kissed his cheek and walked away.

Naruto felt confuse but decide to wait and ask. As he turned around her found his friends all gather up on Sakura's desk.

"It's from Hinata" He heard Sakura said. He was about to turn around when he saw a folded paper in his desk.

There he saw his name written with Hinata's hand writing.

_Dear Naruto_

_To start I want you to know that I love you. I really do and that is why I can't face you and tell you this. My father found out that I was hanging out with you and the other and decide that I must go away. _

_No matter what people say, I think you are great Naruto and I will never be ashamed of being yours, even if it was for just a week. You made me strong Naruto, you made me so strong that I confronted my father, it didn't end well but at least I did my best. _

_I hope that someday we will cross path again, and maybe be friends. I know that I'm stupid to think that you will wait for me, but Naruto, even if you don't know that I will. Because you are the only man I love. _

_Oh and I will always listen to "I'll stand by you" Just to remember you. _

_Take care of my mom, I don't want her to feel like I abandoned her._

_This is good bye Naruto. _

_With all the love I can hold, Hinata. _

Naruto blinked and read it again. "She's leaving" Ino said from behind him, announcing her own shock.

Naruto felt still and then anger took over him. He grabbed his desk and threw it across the room against the room. He stormed out of the room while his friends watched him. He snapped the door shut angry at life for taking Hinata away.

He wanted to yell at her. He wanted her to explain. His blue eyes found her standing in front of her locker, taking her stuff away.

He angrily made his way towards her until he saw the tears running down her cheek, stopping cold. She was at hurt as he was.

"Hinata!" He yelled as he jogged towards her. Hinata turned around surprise to see him there. "I love you too" He whispered before he leaned and kissed her lips. Hinata quickly kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck while he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Naruto" She cried as they parted away.

"Shhhhh. It's ok" He said hugging her tight.

After they hugged each other they kissed one last time. "I have to go" She sniffed and he nodded. He pulled her close once again and kissed her forehead.

"Just so you know. You made me stronger too Hinata and I will wait for you because you are my girl" He whispered.

Hinata choked out a sniff and hugged him back.

That was the last time they saw each other, not knowing if the universe had plan to bring them together again.

XxxXxxXxxX 5 years later XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Naruto: **Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day**

**Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy**

**She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day**

**Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

Naruto smiled at the cheering crowd and blew a kiss into the air. "Thank You los Angeles" He bowed and then ran back stage. He never thought that life would bring him to where he was now. He was almost, next to complete.

"Naruto!" He heard a female voice yelled for him as he snaked himself to his room. Naruto stopped dead and grinded.

"Sakura, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he saw his two old best friends.

"Hello Naruto" Sakura smiled and jumped in to Naruto's arms to hug him.

"What about us?" Ino asked as she smirked.

"Ino, Shikamaru" Naruto said surprise. "Kiba, Choji, Sai"

"Hey super star" Kiba grinded.

Naruto chuckled and directed them to his room. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he closed the door behind Ino, who was the last to come in.

"Visiting you" Ino grinded as she patted her pregnant belly.

"You're pregnant!" Naruto stared at her belly with awe.

"Of course" Ino cooed as she leaned against Shikamaru, making Naruto chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you all" Naruto said.

"Yup, here we all are. The nine trouble makers" Kiba grinded.

"It's eight Kiba" Sakura said softly. The room was suddenly filled with a awkward silence as they glared at Kiba.

"Ummm what are you guys really doing here?" Naruto asked, as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well… "Sasuke said .

"We're getting married!" Sakura screamed as she hugged a smirking Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and hugged his two best friends.

"When's the wedding?" Naruto asked.

"Two weeks and you have to come" Sakura warned.

"I promise" Naruto smiled.

* * *

**HinaHyuga: I know it was short but it's coming to a end and well... there not much**

**AlexaSinead: The song that we used was Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**HinaHyuga: Also the title will has been change to Just the Way You Are cuz it sound better than the one we have and it goes with the story. What do you guys think?**

**AlexaSinead: What do you guys think it will happen on the last chapter? Any idead? Let us know.**

**HinaHyuga: Also if anyone has ideas and wants to do a collab with any of us tell us cuz we would love to.**

**AlexaSinead: See ya on the next one.**


	15. Ocean Avenue

Chapter 15

The wedding had been just as Sakura wanted. Sakura petals floating in the air leaving a feeling of romance. Everyone was feeling the mood.

Everyone but Naruto, I watched the couple dance and laughed at the reception as he sat silently in his table. He felt so empty without her, after all those years he still needed her like she had been the air to his lungs.

"Naruto" Sakura said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck as a hug, in which he smiled. Naruto stood and hugged Sakura and then Sasuke who stood side by side his new wife.

"Congrats you guys. I always knew you would get married" Naruto said with a smile.

"Isn't that what you told Shikamaru and Ino when they got married?" Sasuke said, a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah well, I thought that about them as well" Naruto smirked back.

"Now now you guys. No fighting" Sakura said as she hugged her two special males; Sasuke the love of her life and now husband and Naruto her lovely brother.

"We're not fighting" Sasuke whispered as he kissed Sakura's fore head. They were happy, happier than Naruto had ever seen them, he only wished he was that happy.

"Naruto" Sakura said as she turned to face him. "I know it's our wedding but we got something for you"

Naruto raised his eyebrow confused by Sakura words. "Turn around Naruto" Sasuke said. Naruto did as he's best friend said and there he found himself in front of the love of his life. The woman he had been thinking and missing for 5 years; Hinata.

"Like you, she has been waiting for this day" Ino said as she stepped from the crowd. Naruto heard murmurs but none of that matter, there Hinata stood, smiling at him.

Then everything went quiet and it was just them. He raced up to her and swoop her with a passionate kiss as he cupped her cheeks. She happily returned to his arms. They were finally happy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Blink. Darkness.

Blink. A light

Blink. His room.

Naruto looked around and he found himself in his room.

Sigh. It was a dream.

5 years hadn't passed, but only months. 7 months to be exact. A new time of his life and yet it was coming to a end. Senior year and high school was now months away from finishing.

"Naruto, wake up" His father called from the other side of the door. Naruto's father had finally come to his full sense and was now cured from his insanity.

"I'm up" Naruto yelled back.

Yawn. Time start the day.

After he took a shower and put on his clothes and went down to the kitchen; where his father sat in the table along with Naruto's breakfast.

"Good Morning" His father said.

"Good morning" Naruto said and sat to eat while his father read the paper. As he ate Naruto's eyes caught the front page of the local news paper.

'LONG GOODBYE TO HEAD HYUGA' it read with a picture of about 30 hyuga's carrying a coffin.

"Who died?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the picture. Naruto's dad blinked before he turned to the front page.

"Some big business man that lived here" Minato shrugged.

"Weird" Naruto said. He ate the rest of his breakfast and left.

After he took he's first detention slip, he headed to the bathroom. He wondered how Hinata's father was taking the lost of one of his people, and if Hinata had been in town.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. It was everything he thought about.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like himself and yet he didn't feel like himself. He felt empty.

He slipped himself against the wall and started play his guitar when a song came in to mind. He smirked to himself and started to the bouncy melody.

Naruto**: There's a place off Ocean Avenue,  
Where I used to sit and talk with you,  
We were both 16 and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all -  
Night,  
Staying up all night.**

**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,  
We were both 18, and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all -  
Night,  
Staying up all, night.**

**If I could find you now  
Things would get better,  
We could leave this town,  
And Run forever,  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah yeah.**

**There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
I can make believe, that you're here -  
Tonight,  
That you're here, tonight.**

**If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah.**

**I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight,  
Not here,  
Not now.  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night,  
Somewhere, somehow.**

**If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever.  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together.  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away,yeah..**

Naruto ended and chuckled. Hinata would've loved to see him play such a song. "Nice voice" A male voice said as a male came out of one of the stalls.

"Uh, thanks" Naruto said as he stood.

"Isn't music not allowed in campus?" The male asked, his eyes fixed on his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands.

Naruto chuckled. "You're new" He stated.

"Yes" The male said. Naruto felt like he was talking to Sasuke, the guy was as egocentric and serious as Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto and I don't follow the rules" Naruto said.

"Hn, Naruto. I've heard about you" The male smirked.

"I'll bet" Naruto returned the smirked.

"I'll see you around Naruto" The male said as he softly bowed in respect and turned away.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted making him stop.

"Yes?"

"You do know long hair in males are not allowed here" Naruto said pointing at the male's long brown hair.

"I know" The male said. "I don't follow anybodies rules but mine. It is my destiny" The male finally said and walked away.

Naruto stood frozen and confuse.

"Who was that guy?"

* * *

**HinaHyuga: Ok people I know we said this was going to be the end but**

**AlexaSinead: We couldn't do it.**

**HinaHyuga: Yeah. We were planning the end when we just came up with more.**

**AlexaSinead: Hope you guys don't mind.**

**HinaHyuga: Anyways, did you guess who the mystery male is?**

**AlexaSinead: *Chuckles* I think they know. The song used was Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard**

**Both See you next time!**


	16. Head Will Roll When They See Thriller

Chapter 16

It was good to be back. The moment Hinata stepped foot on the campus she felt a overwhelming wave of happiness wash over her.

"You ok" A male asked from beside her. Hinata smiled at the brown hair male beside her.

"I'm fine, Neji" Hinata answered. Even thought it was sad that her dad had left and she was now without real parents she felt very much alive.

As they walked in, she felt her cousin's eyes on her. "Why are staring at me Neji?" She asked.

"You're hair" He answered.

"What's wrong with it?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I thought I heard that girl were suppose to keep it up in a pony tail"

"I have in a pony tail" She smiled as she gently flipped her hair that rested on her shoulder.

Neji decide to just let it slip, after all he was not the best person to point out what was wrong. Hinata, knowing her way, due of her great memory, walked around the halls with no fear and great confidence, even thought everyone stared at her as she passed by.

"Why is everyone staring at you Hinata?" Neji asked.

"I don't know" Hinata shrugged.

After they picked up their books, Hinata lead Neji to his homeroom. "Hey Hinata!" She heard someone called after her.

"Hey Tenten" Hinata smiled. Hinata had met Tenten and be-friend her when her group of friends preformed for the talent show.

"You're back" Tenten smiled and hugged Hinata tight.

"Yes. It's good to be home" Hinata grinded. Tenten grinded back and then her smiled faded.

"I heard about your father" Tenten said. "I'm sorry"

"Thank you" Hinata smiled sadly. She missed him. "Oh Tenten. This is my cousin Neji. Maybe you could help him get around, he's in your grade" Hinata said as she pointed at the bored Hyuga standing behind Hinata.

"Oh. Hi, I'm TenTen" Tenten smiled as she shook Neji's hand.

"Neji" The Hyuga said, no emotion showing in his face.

"Well, I got to go. See you guys around" Hinata said and ran to her class. She couldn't wait what else this day had for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

At lunch Hinata sat with Tenten and Neji who had opened up to each other. They chatted happily, telling each other anything that popped into mind, when suddenly the lights went dark and the floor was filled with smoke.

Hinata felt both confuse and exited. She had an idea who had caused this. Suddenly the sound of music started to boom in the room, when in each corner; Ino, Sakura, Sai and Choji came out wearing zombie make up.

Girls: **Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head**

Then Kiba appeared from the door, Sasuke and Naruto behind them acting like zombies while Kiba danced.

Kiba: **It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed**

They all met in the middle of the room and danced.

All: **'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
**

Kiba**: And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
**

All**: You know it's thriller, thriller night  
**

Kiba**: You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

Girls: **Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**

Ino: **You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**

While Kiba danced he saw Hinata, who was smiling at them. Kiba smoothly danced towards her and pulled her in, his eyes asking for her to join him.

Hinata grinded happily, she missed this the most. **  
**

Kiba and Hinata: **You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination**

**But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time**

They were all surprise by Hinata's appearance but they didn't stop they just smiled and continue and as Hinata danced along having seeing the dance once.

All: **thriller, thriller night**  
Kiba: **There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**  
All: **Thriller, thriller night**  
Kiba: **You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

Girls: **Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**

Sakura grinded as she pushed Hinata to the center where Naruto was as the rest threw themselves in the floor. Naruto circled Hinata as he sang, trying not to smile as much.

Naruto: **Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**

**And though you fight to stay alive  
your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller**

They all jumped back up and once again danced. Hinata felt once again alive.

All: '**Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
Kiba: **Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**  
All: **Thriller, thriller night**  
Kiba: **So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, tonight**

Girls: **Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head**

The song ended and they smiled to each other. "Detention" Tsunade said as she stood in front of the door turning on the lights.

Hinata smiled as she ran to grab her bag and followed the rest. "She is back" Tenten smiled as she watched Hinata walked away.

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata smiled as everyone took their turn to hugged her.

"Oh Hinata we missed you so much!" Sakura said as she and Ino hugged her to death.

"I missed you too" Hinata giggled. Then she turned towards Naruto who stared at her from a corner. She smiled lightly as she stared at him back. She felt someone pushed towards him until they were.

"You're back" He whispered.

"Yes. I am back" She smiled. They were quite, just looking at each other.

"OH KISS HER FOR GOD SAKES" Sakura and Ino yelled from behind Hinata. Hinata giggled softly as Naruto chuckled.

"I missed you" Naruto whispered before he swept her and kissed her lips.

What could go wrong when the other was in their arms?

* * *

**Songs used: Thriller/ Head will roll by Glee**


	17. Sober

Chapter 17

Hinata was back, she was back.

He finally felt whole again. There he was holding her close, in his arms, letting the calmness of her being wash away worries.

"I missed you so much" She said as she snuggled her nose against his chest.

"So did I" Naruto secretly smile.

"Hinata!" A angry male voice rang in their ears, It was followed by angry footsteps and then the back door of the back of the school, where they laid on each other's arms in a carefree world, opened revealed a angry looking Neji.

"Neji" Hinata gasped with surprise.

"Neji?" Naruto asked confusedly. He stared at Neji and recognized him from that morning. Neji glared at Naruto while pulling Hinata away from him. "Hey what gives?"

"Hinata we have to go home!" Neji growled while Hinata pushed him away.

"I can walk on my own Neji!" Hinata snapped.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Neji here is my over protective cousin" Hinata glared at Neji.

"I'm not over protective. I'm following my uncle's wishes on keeping you away from people like him" Neji spitted with despised. Neji then dragged Hinata away while she pleaded to him to let her go and just like that Naruto was left alone.

"People like him" Neji's words rang on Naruto's head. Normally he wouldn't have minded but from someone close to Hinata it did hurt. Everyone thought he was some kind of freak that would hurt that would bring her down, but they were wrong. So wrong.

"Bastard" Naruto growled to himself as he sat right back down and got his guitar out.

Naruto: **Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around...**

**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me**

**You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred**

**Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
See you same**

**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing**

**You're fuckin' perfect to me  
The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?**

**Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me**

When was it all going to stop? He wanted the whispers to stop.

He wanted the glares to stop.

He wanted to be happy for once.

"Since when do I mop?" Naruto asked himself sitting up. He had softened up. Never had he cared of being called worthless, never had he cared about the glares or the whispers. He always proved them wrong, he was better than them.

"Damn Hinata" Naruto sigh. "She made me all soft" He chuckled softly.

He stood and walked away with his guitar in hand. He let his legs lead him to where ever they wished. He was surprise to find himself in a small meadow on the outskirts of town. Suddenly he heard a soft melody flowing through the wind.

Girl**: I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**

The voice sounded so familiar, it was enchanting and calming.

**Ah, the sun is blindin'  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am findin'  
That that's not the way I want my story to end**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?**

**I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember, save your breath 'cause what's the use?**

**Ah, the night is callin'  
And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"  
I, I am fallin'  
And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?**

**Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
I'm lookin' for myself, sober**

**Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
Lookin' for myself, sober**

Naruto followed the voice growing strong by every step until he found himself face to the girl that held the voice.

**When it's good then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, "Never again"  
Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?  
How do I feel this good sober?**

Naruto stared at the girl in front of her. He stepped closer making a twig snap under his feet making the girl gasp.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**HinaHyuga: We're sorry this chapter is so damn short but it's a filler. **

**AlexaSinead: We are aware that the chapter has more song than story but we're buying time**

**HinaHyuga: The songs use were Fucking Perfect and Sober (blucross) both by Pink**

**AlexaSinead: Review!**


	18. Don't you Want me baby

**Chapter 18**

**Don't you want me baby**

**Recap… **

_Naruto stared at the girl in front of her. He stepped closer making a twig snap under his feet making the girl gasp. _

"_Naruto! What are you doing here?"_

"That's what I'm asking myself about you" Naruto wondered raising his eyebrow.

"I'm always come here" The girl smiled. "Things are hard back there"

"I know" Naruto chuckled. He walked over and sat beside the smiling girl.

"Remember the simple days, when we use to joke around and just didn't have so much drama" The girl sigh as she laid her head on Naruto shoulder, relaxing as the fresh air hit their face.

"I know" Naruto sigh. "You know… I have an idea" he grinded.

The girl raised her eyebrow, looking at Naruto both surprise by his sudden grin and intrigue.

"we need to spice things up…"

Inside of the school while everyone was in class, Sasuke Uchiha was making his way to the auditorium, a routine he had since he was small.

He connected his Ipod and a techno beet started to rumble. Sasuke picked up a microphone that laid on the floor and started to dance along with the beat.

Sasuke: **you were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
when i met you  
i picked you out, i shook you up and turned you around  
turned you into someone new**

now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
success has been so easy for you  
but don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
and i can put you back down too  
  
**don't, don't you want me?  
you know i can't believe it  
when i hear that you won't see me**

don't, don't you want me?  
you know i don't believe it  
when you say that you don't need me

Ino who making her way to one of her classes heard the beat coming from the auditorium and went to find out who it was.

A smile slipped through her lips when she saw Sasuke, not only singing a techno song but dancing to it too. ****

**it's much too late to find  
you think you've changed your mind  
you'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

don't you want me, baby?  
don't you want me, ohh?  
don't you want me, baby?  
don't you want me, ohh?

Ino grinded as she also hopped on the stage and grabbed another microphone and joined an embarrassed Sasuke **  
**

Ino: **i was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
that much is true  
but even then i knew i'd find a much better place  
either with or without you**

the five years we have had have been such good times  
i still love you  
but now i think it's time i live my life on my own  
i guess it's just what i must do

Both**: don't, don't you want me?  
you know i can't believe it  
when i hear that you won't see me**

don't, don't you want me?  
you know i don't believe it  
when you say that you don't need me

it's much too late to find  
when you think you've changed your mind  
you'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

don't you want me, baby?  
don't you want me, ohh?  
don't you want me, baby?  
don't you want me, ohh?

don't you want me, baby?  
don't you want me, ohh?  
don't you want me, baby?  
don't you want me, ohh?

**don't you want me, baby?  
don't you want me, ohh?  
don't you want me, baby?  
don't you want me, ohh?**

don't you want me, baby?  
don't you want me, ohh?  
don't you want me, baby?  
don't you want me, ohh?

don't you want me, baby?

They both ended the song laughing at their antics. "Never thought I see the day of me sing with Sasuke Uchiha a song like this" Ino grinded.

"Don't get use to it" Sasuke smirked, in which Ino giggled once again.

"It's nice to see you all happy again Sasuke" Ino commented as they both started to pick up the cables laying around. Sasuke froze at this comment.

"Again?" Sasuke asked.

Ino smiled. "I know I was one of the other people when we were small and I know we didn't hang out as much but I like to look around and I know you were so much happier"

Sasuke stood in silence, staring at the moving Ino. Wasn't she a bitch in middle school and change when she and Shikamaru became a couple? "No Sasuke. I was no bitch" Ino rolled her eyes, knowing what he was thinking. "You only saw me like that because I wasn't part of you group"

"I didn't you were a bitch" Sasuke lied.

"Liar" Ino glared.

"Fine, I thought you were a bitch… bet you thought I was emo"

"I never thought that Sasuke" Ino chuckled. Sasuke was about to tell her she was wrong when Kiba barged in.

"GUYS SUNA WAS HERE" Kiba yelled and ran out again.

"Suna?" Both asked at the same time and ran after Kiba. They met up with the rest in the outside of the school where everyone stared at a giant banner that hanged before them.

"Sing off. Suna Vs. Leaf. Up for it kiddos?" It read.

"Who is suna?" Hinata asked.

"They are this group that are in another high school not so far away from us, they have this vendetta against us" Sasuke explained.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"We stole one of theirs" Kiba growled.

"One of them…?" Hinata whispered. Hinata wondered confused and then it hit her. "Naruto" She gasped. She looked around at the boy she loved was nowhere in sight.

"So… we'll beat them" Hinata said.

"It's not that easy" Sakura sigh.

"Why not?" Hinata asked. She looked around and saw the uncomfortable silence between her friends. "Guys?"

"Naruto's ex girlfriend is there" Ino whispered.

"So?"

"She wants him" Shikamaru said and then it all went silence. Hinata understood there what it meant and then she felt fear.

She had been gone for so long, what if she was late, and what if Neji's words had made him believe that she wasn't worth it.

"I got to go" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata…" Choji said grabbing her shoulder. "Don't worry"

"I'm not… I just need a walk" Hinata said and walked away.

Mindless thought ran through her mind, her fear growing by second. "I need chill" Hinata whispered to herself. She got her Ipod out and did what she knew best. Sing.

Hinata**: Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Hinata slowly forgot where she was and what she had been worrying about and started to dance.

****

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**  
**

Hinata giggled as she finished when she heard someone clapping. Scared she turned around Naruto smirking at her. Then she remembered.

"Nice song" He chuckled as he got up from the wall he was leaning against.

"Thanks" She said. She let him hugged and kisses her forehead and then she looked in to his eyes.

"Naruto" She said. "If something was wrong, would you tell me?" She asked.

"Of course" He said.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. His eyes lingered with silence and then he shook his head.

"Of course not" He answered.

Given his word Hinata did not believe him, there was something wrong.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Naruto: What's wrong?**

**AlexaSinead: Gotta wait and see *Shrugs***

**Naruto: EVILNESS!**

**AlexaSinead: Why yell at me? I didn't write it *Mumbles* **

**Naruto: *Glares***

**AlexaSinead: Anyways songs that were used were Don't You Want Me by Human League **

**Naruto: And Tik Tok by Ke$ha. **

**HinaHyuga: REVIEW! *Still running around in circles***


	19. What The Hell

**Chapter 19**

**What The Hell**

After a long day at school, Naruto decide to take some time alone at the bleacher just working on his music.

"Are you sure you want to spend time alone?" Hinata asked as Naruto walked her to her house.

"I'm sure" He said, his grip on her hand was firm and tight.

"Well this is me" She smiled sweetly and kissed his lips.

"I'm glad you're back" He said as soon as their lips parted.

"I'm glad too" She giggled. "See you tonight" She waved as she ran inside. Naruto chuckled at Hinata's antics. She had changed a little bit ever since she came back; she was a lot more outgoing than she use to be. He felt guilty that he missed the old sweet Hinata. "Don't be an idiot. She's happy, that's what's important" He said to himself but deep inside he knew that what made him fell in love with her was her sweet nature.

"Uzumaki" His name was called from inside Hinata's house.

"Hyuga" Naruto greeted Neji with a nod as Neji glared at him deeply. "Always a pleasure" Naruto rolled his eyes and walked back to the school, where he would spend time with his guitar.

He sat under the bleachers and starter playing his guitar, experimenting new songs and such when suddenly he heard someone getting closer.

"Naru-kun!" A female voice called his name as the footsteps got closer. Then before him was the girl he last expected to see.

"Sora" Naruto said as a small smile was formed on his lips.

"Well I came here to tell you that our group put up that sign you asked me to put" The girl named Sora smiled as she sat the blond.

Sora was an ex-girlfriend but Naruto saw her more like sister or such because at the end of their relationship he realized that the reason why nothing was working out between then was because he did not see her as she wanted to be seen by him.

"How's your dad?" She asked. She had been there when his mom died, she was the only one who knew how bad his dad was.

"He could be better" He sigh. "He's lucid for now"

"I guess that's great" She smiled. "You know it's nice that we found each other again. I missed you"

"Yeah"

"soooo" Sora glanced at Naruto from the corner of the eyes and blushed. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Yeah" Naruto said. "Me, my girlfriend and some friend are going to a couples night at some club"

"Girlfriend?" Sora asked sitting up.

"Yeah" Naruto smiled. "I met her right when I moved to Konoha. She was so sweet and kind. She was an angel"

"Was?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "She has changed a little" Naruto shrugged.

"I see" Sora looked down at her hands and sigh.

"Well it's getting late" Naruto said as he jumped on his feet. "I'll see you around Sora" He gave her once last look and walked away.

"I will have you back Naruto Uzumaki" Sora vow to herself in silence. She had the perfect plan.

Later that night; Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru found themselves in a club where it was open mic night.

"This is so cool" Ino beamed with happiness as she held Shikamaru's arm.

"It is?" Sasuke grumble as he tucked Sakura into his chest.

"Me and Shikamaru were the only couple in our group and now we have plenty to all go out" Ino grinned.

"And suffer" Shikamaru whispered making the guys chuckled. Ino glared at her boyfriend.

"Come on let's see at front" Ino brush it off and pulled her boyfriend to an empty table in front. In the mic stood a brown haired girl singing her heart out while the music blasted through the speakers.

"Wow, she's really into that song" Sakura stared at the brown haired with wide eyes.

"It's fun" Ino grinned.

"Yes, you've told us thousands of times" Shikamaru chuckled.

Ino once again glared at her boyfriend. "Don't push it Shika" Ino warned. She then smiled at her friends and started chatting with the girls when suddenly a female voice caught their attention.

Naruto was startle, there Sora was, standing in front of them smiling down at her.

Hinata was confuse, she looked around to find all of her friends frozen with surprise. "Do you know her?" Hinata asked.

"That's Sora" Sakura said.

"Naruto's ex" Ino frowned.

"Well hello people, this is a song directly from my heart for someone in this audience" She said and then smiled.

Suddenly the hard rock punk music was blasting from the speakerphones while people in the back cheered.

Sora**: Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Sora winked at Naruto while Hinata fumed.

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right**

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody?s talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

Sora ended the song and blew a kiss at Naruto and walked off.

"How dare she!" Ino fumed.

"Oh she's into a beating" Sakura said, her hand formed into a fist.

"No. I'll beat her the way she wanted to beat me" Hinata glared. She quickly got from her seat and went directly to the microphone. She whispered the song to the DJ and smirked at Sora who watched her from the bar.

Hinata- **You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

What? What? What the hell

So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (?)  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! )  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/a/avril_lavigne/what_the_ ]  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! )  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about! )  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)  
If you love me (you know)  
If you hate me (you know)  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby (If you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

**La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la**

She ended the song and winked at Sora who glared back. She was receive by hugs and howls from her friends.

"Now we can go" She giggled.

"Yeah. Let's blow this place" Ino yelled. They dragged their man away from the bar and each one took their car, while Naruto and Hinata walked home.

Naruto smirked silently as she held Hinata's hand. "I like it when you fight for me"

"I wasn't fighting for you Naruto" Hinata shook her head. "I did because she wanted to kick me down"

"Right" Naruto said and put his hand back in his pocket.

Like he said before, he missed the old Hinata.


	20. How To Save A Life

**Chapter 20**

**How To Save A Life**

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

Hinata is sitting in her room, laying in her bed, staring at the white ceiling

**He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right**

Ever since she came back her life had been different. She had been different, she had to admit. She felt empty most of the time and she didn't feel like herself.

**As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best

Naruto was in the living room, his guitar in hand but his eyes were wondering along the path that led to the outside of his house.

**Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong**

When had things changed so drastically? When did things started to fall apart?

**The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road

Wasn't this supposed to be their happy ending?

Why did it feel like it was all wrong? When she left, life was perfect. Why couldn't she just continue where she had left off?

**Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

The awkwardness was no longer silence. It was in the air around and every time were close to each other, they felt like strangers. ****

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

They were lost and couldn't find the other. Lost in the mist of the past in which they could not get themselves out.

XxxXxxXxXXxxXx

Another day of school waited for Hinata. She had grown right back in to her old routine in which she prepared herself to break the rules.

She was brushing her long black hair when someone knocked on her door. "Come in" She yelled, her eyes focus on her reflection.

The door open and reveled her uncle who gave her a small smile. "Hello Hinata" He said softly.

"Hello uncle" Hinata greeted back, a smile on her lips as well. "Is there something you want?" She asked politely.

"Yes" He said, letting himself in. "I need to speak with you Hinata"

"Now?" Hinata raised her eyebrow. "I need to go to school"

"It won't take long" Hisashi assured her. He made his way to her bed and sat at the edge. "Hinata. I've received calls from your school about your grades and behavior in school"

"Oh" Hinata said whispered as she looked down at her shoes.

"I understand what are you're going through Hinata" Hisashi said. "I know that singing is one of your dreams and hopes but you can't let that ruin your chances of doing something else"

"Something else?" Hinata asked. "Uncle. I wish to be a singer" She explained.

"I know Hinata but do you know how long can it take for you to achieve that dream? I'm not saying that you have to give up your dream of becoming a singer but don't let that dream let everything else fall apart. What if at the end you can't be one or you decide that it's not the right choice? What then Hinata? You will look back and wonder why you let a dream ruin your studies" Hisashi sigh as he put his hand on Hinata shoulder. "I won't punish you Hinata. But think about what I said" Hisashi said. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you uncle" Hinata whispered. Hisashi smiled at Hinata and left the room without another word.

The rest of the morning was a pure blur to her. Her mind was wrapped around her uncle's words.

She blinked a couple of times as she felt someone touch her hand. Her eyes lingered from Naruto's finger touching her pale hand to Naruto's blue eyes watching her every movement.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. He's voice as soft as he had always used with her.

She stared at him, wondering if she should tell him. Tell him what her uncle had told her but she decided to keep it to herself.

"Nothing" She smiled. She leaned her head against his arm and sigh. "I'm going to class" she said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Hinata smiled. She stood from the grass, where they laid and kissed his lips before walking away.

22 eyes stared at her when she opened the classroom door. "Miss Hyuga, so nice to see you here" Prof. Hatake commented, his eyes on his orange color book.

She sat in her seat and looked around to find everyone working. "Excuse me" Hinata whispered to a young man sitting beside her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What are we working on today?"

"Unlike fractions" He answered. "Page 300 to 310"

Hinata opened her book and gasped. Fractions with a full line of numbers and letter stared back at her, and she had no idea what to do.

It was then and there she decided to take a leap of faith and decide.

To think about her wanted future, in which she became a famous artist or life other options?

_XXXXX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Hello people who are reading this.

We are so sorry it took us so freaking long but things has been busy and crazy in both our houses.

Tell us what did you think of this chapter? What do you think Hinata will do?

Review


	21. Take me or Leave me

**Chapter 21**

**Take me or Leave me**

Hinata Hyuga felt like her life was going in slow motion. She had decide what was the best for her.

The talk with her uncle had slightly opened her eyes, open her eyes to the cold ice truth.

Hinata made her way to the detention room while the rest of the student passed by her, it was like she wasn't there. To her it felt more like she was out of her body, watching herself from the air.

In a quick motion she open the door, where all the people that had accepted her sat all together, moving along the cords of the guitar that Sakura played.

"Hey Hinata, you're just in time. Ino and Sakura are about to have a diva off" Kiba said, pulling her into the group. Hinata stood awkwardly beside Kiba and Naruto as she blankly stared at both girls.

Sakura: **Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say,  
"Baby's so sweet"  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys - girls  
I can't can't help it baby  
So be kind  
Don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby**

**Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby or leave me**

**A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby - let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose  
Folks'd kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, baby  
So be mine  
Or don't waste my time  
Cryin' - "Honeybear - are you still my baby?"**

Ino rolled her eyes, annoyed by Sakura's cocky aptitude.

**Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me**

**No way - can I be what I'm not  
But hey - don't you want your girl hot!  
Don't fight - don't lose your head  
Cause every night - who's in your bed?  
Who's in your bed, baby?  
Kiss, Pookie.  
**  
Ino**: It won't work.  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep  
Baby what's my sin?  
Never quit - I follow through  
I hate mess - but I love you  
What to do  
With my impromptu baby  
So be wise  
This girl satisfies  
You've got a prize  
But don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby  
Take me for what I am  
**  
Sakura**: A control freak**

Ino: **Who I was meant to be**

Sakura: **A snob - yet over-attentive**

Ino: **And if you give a damn**

Sakura: **A lovable, droll geek**

Ino**: Take me baby or leave me**

Sakura: **And anal retentive**

Both  
**That's it!**

Ino: **The straw that breaks my back  
**  
Both  
**I quit**

Ino: **Unless you take it back**

Both  
**Women**

Sakura: **What is it about them?**

Both  
**Can't live -  
With them -  
Or without them!  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby  
Or leave me  
Guess I'm leavin'  
I'm gone!**

They both finished, their breath hitch and deep. "It's obvious I'm better than you Ino-pig" Sakura said, a smirk still place on her lips.

"In your dreams forehead girl" Ino growled. She stepped away from Sakura and looked around the group, she then smiled. "Shikamaru will decide who is the best" To this Sakura frowned and glared at the blonde girl in front of her.

"Shikamaru? Why Shikamaru?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Because he's the only one who can be fair" Ino said. She turn to her very nervous boyfriend who weakly tried to hide himself behind Choji. "Tell us Shikamaru-kun... who is the best?" She said batting her eyelashes and rubbing her fingers up and down his arm, like she knew he liked.

"That's cheating you pig" Sakura yelled which made Ino smirk herself.

"I don't know what are you talking about" She said, looking at the pink hair girl with the corner of the eye, while the girl in question fumed. "Come Shika-kun... tell us" She asked once again.

Shikamaru sighed and looked around his friend and then looked down at his flirty girlfriend. "You were both great. Your talents are equal" He said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What?" Both girl yelled at the lazy brunette.

Hinata watched as both girl had settle aside their difference and work together to yelled at the poor boy. "Hinata?" Naruto called softly her name as he touched her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around. Her eyes met with Naruto's and she felt like her inside's were breaking all over again.

"Is there something wrong? You seem sad" He said. Hinata stared at him as her eyes started to filled with tears. "Hinata?" He said softly but tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"I have to stop hanging out with you guys" She suddenly yelled. The room went silent and she knew every eye was on her.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I-I-I need to stop hanging out with you guys and break anything that would affect my future" She said softly.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, as his fist visibly clenched with anger. "What are we not good enough for you to be with us? Did you let your uncle brain wash you like you let your father do?"

"Don't bring my father into this Naruto!" Hinata yelled. "Beside my uncle didn't brain wash me, I think for myself now and I've decide that I need to be away from things that can affect my future. It was my decision"

"Then leave if you want!" He yelled back, stunning her with his harsh words. "You think this is all a game, that you are the only one that suffers every time you leave! We get affected too and you don't think about us, you only think about you"

"That is not true!" Hinata said, tears once again starting to fall.

"It is true. Every since you came back you've been different. To you it seemed great but you don't see what I see. I see a spoiled girl who only thinks about herself" Naruto growled.

"Right! Because you want the old Hinata. Who was weak and you could manipulate all you want"

"The only one who thought that you were weak was yourself. The old Hinata was kind and cheerful and nice and fun to be around with. She was strong and unique and her own amazing way" He glared at her, but his eyes were also filled with tears that he made sure that would not fall. "Maybe you are right. Maybe you shouldn't hang out with us. I'll make this easy for you Hinata. It's over"

"Fine" Hinata yelled.

"Then leave!" Naruto yelled back. Hinata grabbed her back and exist the room, ignoring every eye and every look as she left.

Like he had said. It was over.


	22. Sleepover

Chapter 22

Sleepover

Hinata sat in her room, going over the huge fight with Naruto. He's words were in her brain repeating themselves over and over again.

_"The only one who thought that you were weak was yourself. The old Hinata was kind and cheerful and nice and fun to be around with. She was strong and unique and her own amazing way" _

Had she really changed that much? Had she pushed him away like he had said. She knew she had been different but she never thought she would have caused this.

_"Maybe you are right. Maybe you shouldn't hang out with us. I'll make this easy for you Hinata. It's over"_

He's words sting her, made her wince, even though it was she who were repeating them now.

_"Fine" Hinata yelled._

_"Then leave!" Naruto yelled back. Hinata grabbed her back and exist the room, ignoring every eye and every look as she left._

Once again, tears started to fall. It had all ended so soon and so flatly that she almost couldn't believe it.

"Hinata… there someone here for you" Neji called from outside her door, making her slightly jump. Someone to see her. Somehow she hoped it was Naruto, asking for forgiveness and taking her back, but Naruto never entered from the front door. Less if Neji answered it.

She took a deep breath and washed away her tears. She walked up to her door just to find her female friend standing behind her cousin. "Don't make so much noise" He said before walking away.

"Guys?" Hinata asked in soft voice.

"Hey Hina… can we come in?" Sakura asked, giving the pale girl a small smile. Hinata nod to this and let them in. She didn't fail to notice that they all had big bag with them.

"Aren't you guys mad?" She asked, as soon as the door was close.

"Mad?" Ino asked, setting her bag beside Hinata's bed. "Why would we be mad?"

"Because I said that I had to leave you guys… again" She said, looking down at her feet.

"Believe it or not Hinata. We understand you" Sakura said.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah" Ino smiled. "We know that you care about your grades and we understand why you decide that"

"But there was no need for that" Sakura said.

"There wasn't?" Hinata asked. "But I was missing all my classes and I barely know what are they talking about in Math" She said.

"Well… that means you have to spend more time in class and less time on detention" Sakura smirked. "You see, we only go to detention on the class we know already" She explained.

"Yeah like I only go on Home Ec or History" Ino said. "And Sakura goes on Biology, Math, English and History"

Hinata was speechless. They were right, not only had she know this but she hadn't even thought about it. "Oh god" she murmured, whilst throwing herself on the floor. "This is such a mess" Hinata groaned.

"Hinata… you do know that some of the things that Naruto said were true… right?" Sakura said, carefully, as she patted her back.

"I know… I'm such a selfish bitch" Hinata said, tears building up in her eyes once again.

"You are not a bitch Hinata, you just did what you thought it was right" Ino said. "You just took it a little bit too far" Ino said.

"Well… so did he!" Hinata yelled, suddenly feeling angry.

Both Ino and Sakura looked at each other. "Well Yeah but…"

"Maybe he was right… maybe this was the best thing" Hinata said, suddenly jumping to her feet. Even if Naruto thought that she had changed for the bad, Hinata felt she made a good changed. She wasn't going to let any man change her back. That was the old Hinata, the new Hinata was strong. "Forget him" She said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Isn't that what he said" Ino whispered to the pink haired girl.

"What?" Hinata asked, turning towards her two friends.

"Nothing" Ino said, smiling.

"Ok…" Hinata shrugged. Then she looked at the bags once again and looked back at her friends. "what's with the bags?"

Ino and Sakura both smirked. "We thought you were never going to ask" Ino giggled.

"We called you uncle and asked him if we could have a sleepover with you" Sakura explained.

"And he said yes" Ino squealed.

"Really?" Hinata grinned. "I've never had a sleepover before"

"Well… prepare yourself for the best night of your life" Sakura said while Ino randomly jumped in the air.

All night the girls did things that girl do on Sleepovers. They had a small pillow fight, but had to be stopped because Ino and Sakura too literally. They plan truth or Dare while painting each other's nails and have a serious girl talk while braiding each other hair.

"Are you seriously telling me that you haven't seen any of this people?" Sakura asked, clearly surprise by her friends lack of knowledge.

"We are geeks like you Sakura" Ino smirked, winning a pillow smack by Sakura.

"I'm not a geek" Sakura yelled.

"Hey you guys, let get something to drink" Hinata suggested making both girls jump on their feet.

"And some snacks. I'm starving!" Ino said. They all walked down the stairs and got to the kitchen. Sakura and Ino got some chips that they saw laying on of the counter while Hinata made her way to the fridge.

"What do you guys want?" Hinata asked, getting some cranberry juice for herself.

"I want some sprite!" Sakura said.

"Do you have Coke and milk?" Ino asked, making Hinata raise her eyebrow.

"Yes…?" Hinata said.

"Can you give them to me?" Ino asked. Hinata put all the drink in the counter and gave a glass to every girl.

Both girls watched as Ino mix both the coke with the milk. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, while making a face.

"What? It's good" Ino grinned and took a sip.

"Uhh ignoring that" Hinata said. She put the drink back in the fridge and they walked back to Hinata's room.

"You guys should really give it a try… they are really funny" Sakura said as she threw herself in Hinata's bed, without spilling any of her drink.

"We could give it a try" Hinata shrugged.

"Sure…" Ino shrugged. "And if we get bored we can watch Mean Girl" Ino said grinning.

The rest of the night the girls spent watching videos on Youtube and didn't even notice that it was already morning until Neji knocked on the door.

"It's time for school" He yelled.

"It's 7 already?" Sakura asked, pausing the video they were currently watching. They all looked at each other for a while before the burst laughing.

"I've never done that before" Hinata said, as stretched. They all laughed once again and they all went to get ready for school.

After they were all done, they each took a apple and some juice and decide to walk to school.

"So you guys liked it right?" Sakura asked, grinning. Both girls nodded.

"I personally liked Charles Trippy and Alli Speed. They are cute and funny" Ino squealed. "Beside he is very handsome!" Ino wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ino… remember they are getting married" Hinata said, making Ino giggle.

"I know I know" Ino chuckled. "I also liked the station, they are really creative"

"Yeah… It's a shame Shane Dawson left" Sakura sigh.

"You just say that because you have a crazy crush on him" Ino said.

"I do not!" Sakura giggled as she pushed Ino playfully.

"Well I liked Shay Carl. He's hilarious and he's family are awesome" Hinata grinned. They all looked at each other, grinning ear to ear before the burst out singing.

Girls: **But your beard is awesome,  
and your kids are awesome,  
and your wife is hotter than expected and awesome.  
Oh, Shaycarl and the Shaytards.  
Oh, Shaycarl and the Shaytards.**

They laughed once they finished. "Ohhh RockTard is sooo cute" Ino cooed.

"Yeah… him and Babytard" Hinata agreed.

"Yeah… I like sontard though, he makes me want to dance with him"

"And Princesstard is just crazy" Hinata laughed.

"Yeah" Sakura laughed along. "But you got to admit the funniest of all youtuber is…"

"NIGAHIGA!" They all said at the same time making themselves laugh once again. They had finally gotten to school when suddenly they were gritted by the principal.

"Come with me" She said, and started to walk.

All girls looked at each and felt like the day just got turned over.


	23. Give You Hell

**Chapter 23**

**Gives You Hell**

"I know you are all wondering why I called you in here" Tsunade, the principal said as she stared at teens in front of her.

"It's safe to say that you are going to punish us" Kiba said as he rolled his eyes.

"Punish you?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh Yeah… isn't that what you do?" Kiba asked. "We break the rules you punish us… that's what happens every day in this school"

"Yes…" Tsunade answered as she leaned back on her chair. "I know you think that I'm against you"

"You are" Sasuke mumbled.

"Am I really Uchiha?" She asked. "If I would have been against you I would've kicked you out. You've been given so much opportunities that in another school you've would've been kicked out by last year"

The room was silent for a moment, her words sank in their brains. "But… why?" Sakura asked.

"I was like you once" Tsunade smiled. "You are pressuring your dream, who am I to take that away from you" She said.

"Then why punish us?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're not the only ones who has to follow a brand of rules" She said. "I am like you… I just break the rules more quietly" She smiled. The room was silent again, no one knew how to react or what to say. All their high school life they have been fighting against her when in reality they weren't fighting against anyone. "To answer the question that everyone was previously asking" She continue. "I'm making a event for parents and the president of the school and I want you kids to perform"

"What's the occasion?" Sakura asked.

"I'm proposing a new class" She answered. "Music class"

"Music class?" Sakura asked. "You mean you're going to allow music into this school?"

"I will try and with your help and talent, I'm sure I can do it" Tsunade said. She leaned forward and glance at each and every one of them. "So, are you guys in?"

All teens grinned/smirked and nodded their heads. "Good. You get to perform 5 songs and those songs will be given to me to approve before the day. You've got 10 days" Tsunade said before dismissing them.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto growled as soon as they got out of Tsunade's office.

"Same as you" Hinata said, unface by his anger.

"I thought you were too good for us?" Naruto asked, his anger raced to the mare top.

"Actually I was just too good for you" Hinata barked back.

Sensing that this was not going to end well Sakura stepped in the middle. "Come on guys… no fighting"

"I will not fight as soon as she's gone" Naruto spat.

"Not going to happen" Hinata said.

"Who do you think you are you selfish bitch?" Naruto yelled.

"Who do you think you are you ego-centric asshole?" Hinata yelled back.

"Look there is no other way to settle this but the only way we know" Ino said, pushing them apart. She grabbed both of their wrist and dragged them away while the rest followed.

"What are you planning Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"You'll see" Ino said. She burst into the auditorium and pushed them in front.

"Each of you pick a song. One that express all of your feelings… everything you want to say and once the song is sang there will be no more fighting" Ino explained. "Are we clear?" She growled.

"Fine" They both mumbled.

"So… whose first?" She asked.

"I'll go" Naruto said, he turned around and stormed into the stage. He connected his I-pod and picked the song. "This is just for you Hinata" He growled.

Naruto: **I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes**

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

The song ended and Naruto smirked. By the look on Hinata's face she was furious. "You're turn girly" He teased as he passed by.

"Oh… I'll show you" Hinata said. She walked over the system and grabbed Naruto's I-pod and threw at him which he quickly caught.

"HEY! DON'T THROW MY THINGS!" He yelled.

"Naruto! NO YELLING" Ino yelled making Naruto grumbled.

"God… they really hate each other" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino as she watched her two friends.

"I know… but it was all a miss understanding and they are not seeing through" Ino sigh.

"We have to do something" Sakura said. "They are perfect for each other and if this continue they're gonna hate each other forever"

"Don't worry… I got an idea" Ino smirked.

Sakura was about to asked but Hinata interrupted her by speaking on the mic. "Now it's my turn" Hinata said.

Hinata: **State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine your gay, and by the way...**

I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From goin' out with all of your best friends.  
And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cuz coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard

I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
you're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

The song ended and Hinata smirked. She walked down the stage and met with the other in the seats.

"You call that a song?" Naruto snorted. "I call that trash"

"You call that you're face?" Hinata barked. "I call that an ass"

"That didn't even make sense" Naruto rolled her eyes.

"I can make it make sense" She retorted.

"Guys… guys. No fighting remember" Ino warned. "Now… this is in the past and we have to concentrated on the songs for the Tsunade thing" She said. "Everyone will bring 3 songs tomorrow and we'll pick three"

Everyone agreed. "Good. Now let's get to class" Ino sigh.

Naruto was the first one to leave followed by Hinata who were to angry to even notice they were going to the same class.

"Ino… what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see Sakura… You'll see"


	24. Lazy Song

Chapter 24

Lazy Song

Ino sat quietly in the auditorium going through some music sheets. She had been almost all night working on song for Naruto and Hinata.

She knew what had happened. She understood them both but she was certain that they were both wrong.

Wrong for being mad at each other.

She was determine to make things better. She owe it to them. Hinata had been for her when Shikamaru and her broke up and Naruto was the one who helped her see afar from what she was looking.

"Ino?" She heard her boyfriend call for her as the front door opened. She looked up and smiled when she saw all of her friend enter behind her man. She stood on her feet and greeted the lazy boy with open arms.

"Do you guys have the songs?" Ino asked and they all nod. "Good. Who's first?"

"Actually Me and Choji have one together" Kiba said.

"Go on then" Ino smiled, pushing both boys onto the empty stage. They all took a sit near the stage and watch as they prepared themselves.

"The song is called Dear Agony" Kiba said as he took a guitar that laid in one of the sides while Choji sat on the drums on the back.

Kiba**: I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began**

And I will find the enemy whithin  
Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Both**: Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Dear Agony**

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Choji**: Suddenly  
The lights go out  
Let forever  
Drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end**

And I will find the enemy within  
Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me

Kiba**: Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony**

Leave me alone  
God let me go  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love pull me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

Both**: Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony**

I feel nothing anymore

Kiba smiled as they applauded. "Thanks guys" He said making a peace sign.

"Good job guys!" Ino said cheerfully. "Whose up next?"

"I'll go" Shikamaru said boredly taking them all by surprise.

"Did Shikamaru just ask to go?" Naruto asked, but everyone was to in shock to answer.

Shikamaru stood in front of the mike, his eyes barely open as he looked at the great beyond.

Shikamaru**: Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all, nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out  
This is great  
(Oh my god, this is great)

Yeah, I might mess around  
And get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all

"Thank you" Shikamaru said as soon as the song ended.

"So much for that" Sakura said making Ino slightly giggle. "At least he stood"

"That's for sure" Sakura laughed. "Me and Sasuke are next"

"Go ahead" Ino said smiling at the now sitting Shikamaru.

Sakura and Sasuke stood and took Shikamaru's place. "Our song is called If it means a lot to you"

Sasuke: **Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'**

La, la la la, la la la  
'Til everyone is singin'

If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past  
It might be for the best

Sakura: **Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving  
Yeah, you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'**

La, la la la, la la la

Sasuke**: 'Til everyone is singin'  
La, la la la, la la la**

If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past  
It might be for the best

Sakura: **You know you can't give me what I need  
And even though you mean so much to me  
I can wait through everything**

Sasuke**: Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway**

Both**: We knew it'd happen eventually**

**La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
(If you can wait 'til I get home)  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'**

If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear we can make this last

"Very good you guys!" Ino cheered once again while Sasuke and Sakura kissed. Then Ino turned to the two remaining and smirked at them.

"Come on you two… get up there" She said.

"We're not singing together" Both Naruto and Hinata yelled at the same time.

"Oh yes you are. Unlike the rest you had your solos yesterday, so today you get to sing together" She said. Hinata opened her mouth to yell at Ino one more time but Ino sushed her quickly. "And I don't care about your problems with each other, this about the group and right now you guys are the perfect duet and I need to hear you sing so I can be sure everything is ok. Got it?" Ino said, her eyes glaring right into their souls.

"Fine" They both said whilst they made their way to the stage once again.

"What are you doing Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Trust me will you?" Ino said. "You guys know the song broken?" Ino asked.

"Yes" They both nodded.

"Ok then. Begin"

Naruto**: I WANTED YOU TO KNOW I LOVE THE WAY YOU LAUGH  
I WANNA HOLD YOU HIGH AND STEAL YOUR PAIN AWAY  
I KEEP YOUR PHOTOGRAPH AND I KNOW IT SERVES ME WELL  
I WANNA HOLD YOU HIGH AND STEAL YOUR PAIN  
**  
Both: **CAUSE IM BROKEN WHEN IM LONESOME  
AND I DONT FEEL RIGHT WHEN YOURE GONE AWAY**

**YOUVE GONE AWAY, YOU DONT FEEL ME, ANYMORE**

Their voices unify and their eyes met, it was like something inside them was instantly clicking but memories rushed back and they each looked away. **  
**  
Hinata: **THE WORST IS OVER NOW AND WE CAN BREATHE AGAIN  
I WANNA HOLD YOU HIGH, YOU STEAL MY PAIN AWAY  
THERES SO MUCH LEFT TO LEARN, AND NO ONE LEFT TO FIGHT  
I WANNA HOLD YOU HIGH AND STEAL YOUR PAIN**

Both: **CAUSE IM BROKEN WHEN IM OPEN  
AND I DONT FEEL LIKE I AM STRONG ENOUGH  
CAUSE IM BROKEN WHEN IM LONESOME  
AND I DONT FEEL RIGHT WHEN YOURE GONE AWAY**

**CAUSE IM BROKEN WHEN IM OPEN  
AND I DONT FEEL LIKE I AM STRONG ENOUGH  
CAUSE IM BROKEN WHEN IM LONESOME  
AND I DONT FEEL RIGHT WHEN YOURE GONE AWAY**

**CAUSE IM BROKEN WHEN IM OPEN  
AND I DONT FEEL LIKE I AM STRONG ENOUGH  
CAUSE IM BROKEN WHEN IM LONESOME  
AND I DONT FEEL RIGHT WHEN YOURE GONE AWAY**

**CAUSE IM BROKEN WHEN IM OPEN  
AND I DONT FEEL LIKE I AM STRONG ENOUGH  
CAUSE IM BROKEN WHEN IM LONESOME  
AND I DONT FEEL RIGHT WHEN YOURE GONE AWAY**  
**CAUSE IM BROKEN WHEN IM LONESOME  
AND I DONT FEEL RIGHT WHEN YOURE GONE AWAY**

YOUVE GONE AWAY  
YOU DONT FEEL ME HERE ANYMORE

"Good, Good, Good. Looks like we're ready" Ino said clapping her hands together once again. "I'll see you all tomorrow" Ino said before walking away along with Shikamaru.

"Come on Sasuke, we're late for math" Sakura yelled, as she ran along Kiba, Sai and Choji. Naruto and Hinata were left alone but neither said nothing.

Just by singing together they felt something, but it was like everything was starting again.

They were so afraid that none said a word, that it was kept secret.


	25. Walk Away

Chapter 25

Walk Away

It was day away from their performing day and the gang was feeling more stressful than anything.

Sai and Choji had went to get lunch while Ino had decide to keep practicing with the rest.

"You guys know Goodbye Love?" Ino asked.

"From Rent?" Hinata and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Yes" Ino smiled. "We're doing the one, it's the perfect way to practice the entries" Ino explained. "I'll be Joana. Hinata you'll be Mimi. Sakura you'll be Maurene. Naruto you'll be Roger. Shikamaru you'll Mark. Kiba you'll be Benny and Sasuke you'll be Tom"

They all nodded as Ino went and set up the music.

Hinata: **It's true you sold your guitar,  
and bought a car?**

Hinata and Naruto shared a painful look but both ignored it.

Naruto: **It's true, I'm leaving now for Santa Fe  
It's true your with this yuppie scum?**

Kiba: **You said you'de never speak to him again.**

Hinata: **Not now...**

Sakura: **Who said that you have any say in **

**who she says things to at all!**

Ino: **Who said that you should stick your nose in other people…  
**  
Sakura: **Who said I was talking to you!  
**  
Ino**: We used to have this fight each night! (Mark:Calm down!)  
She never admit I exisited!**

(Shikamaru: **Everyone please!)**

Hinata: **He was the same way.  
He was always run away, hit the road,  
don't commit, you're full of shit! **

Hinata was now full of rage and turned directly towards Naruto whilst he did the same.

**(**Kiba**: Mimi!)  
**  
Ino: **She's in denial!  
**  
Hinata: **He's in denial!**

(Shikamaru: **You guys**!)

Ino**: Didn't give an inch  
but I gave a mile! **

(Shikamaru: **Come on!)**

Hinata: **I gave a mile!  
**  
Naruto: **Gave a mile to who?**

Shikamaru and Kiba: **Come on guys chill!**

Ino and Hinata: **I'de be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had  
someone to live for, unafraid to say I love you!**

Suddenly Hinata felt like she couldn't breathe, she could feel the tear coming but she held in, she was not going allow Naruto to see that she was suffering, not for him. **  
**  
Naruto: **Ohh, your words are nice Mimi,  
but love not's a three way street  
you'll never share in love until you love yourself!  
I should know.**

Sasuke: **You all said you'de be cool today.  
So please for my sake.  
I can't believe he's gone,  
I can't believe you're going,  
I can't believe this family must die.  
Angel helped us to believe in love  
I can't believe you disagree...  
**  
All: **I can't believe this is goodbye...**

Hinata couldn't take anymore. As soon as the song ended she stormed away, ignoring her friends calling her name.

"I think you over did it" Sakura whispered making Ino frown.

"It's the pressure and stuff. I think we need some time to take a breather" Ino suggested.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, without a word he left as well.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Sakura waved at Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino as she followed her boyfriend who was already walking away with their bags.

"I'll stay here some more" Kiba said as he watch the couple pick up their stuff.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Kiba" Ino grinned and walked away, hand in hand with Shikamaru.

Kiba walked over the sound system and plugged in his I-pod. A slow melody started to play as he walked over to the microphone. Kiba close his eyes and let the lyrics come to him.

Kiba**: (Whispered) Let me be your hero**

**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?**  
**Would you run and never look back**  
**Would you cry if you saw me crying**  
**Would you save my soul tonight?**

**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?**  
**Would you laugh oh please tell me these**  
**Now would you die for the one you love?**  
**Hold me in your arms tonight?**

**I can be you hero baby**  
**I can kiss away the pain**  
**I will stand by you forever**  
**You can take my breath away**

**Would you swear that you'll always be mine?**  
**Would you lie would you run away**  
**Am I in to deep?**  
**Have I lost my mind?**  
**I don't care you're here tonight**

**I can be you hero baby**  
**I can kiss away the pain**  
**I will stand by you forever**  
**You can take my breath away**

**I just want to hold you**

Kiba smiled softly to himself and sat on the floor, taking the microphone with him.

**I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight**

**I can be you hero baby**  
**I can kiss away the pain**  
**I will stand by you forever**  
**You can take my breath away**

**I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

In the other side of the school. Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side, neither looking at each other, just walking. With the corner of the eye Sasuke glanced at Sakura. He could see that she was trying to hide the sadness inside her, but she was never good when it came to hiding her own feelings.

He knew that part of her sadness was because she hated to see Naruto and Hinata fighting but the other part was his own fault.

The night before he decided to tell her his little secret. He already had a university… far away from that town. Far away from Sakura. He told her he would still be with her even if it was from away and even though she said she was ok, he could tell in her voice that she didn't mean it.

He could only think of one thing, the only thing he had learn to do during his last years.

"Ohhh ohhhh ohhhhh" Sasuke started singing loudly making Sakura jump with surprise. Suddenly Sasuke stepped in front of her and smiled softly.

Sasuke**: What time is it where you are?**

Sakura smiled back whilst she giggled.

Sakura**: I miss you more than anything**

Sasuke**: Back at home you feel so far**

Sakura**: Waitin' for the phone to ring**

Sasuke**: It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy**

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her close making her squeal softly.

**You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
It's drivin me mad  
I miss you so bad  
and my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**

Sakura**: What time is it where you are?**

Sasuke**: 5 more days and I'll be home**

Sakura**: I keep your picture in my car**

Sasuke**: I hate the thought of you alone**

Sakura**: I've been keepin' busy all the time  
Just to try to keep you off my mind**

Both**: Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy**

Sasuke pulled in as he started running.  
**  
**Sasuke**: You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart heart is so Jetlagged  
Heart heart heart is so Jetlagged  
Heart heart heart is so Jetlagged**

Sasuke stopped in a old oak tree, near the school where he held Sakura in his arms while caressing her cheek softly.

**I miss you so bad**

Sakura**: I miss you so bad **

Sasuke**: I miss you so bad **

Sakura**: I miss you so bad**

Sasuke**: I miss you so bad**

Sakura**: I wanna share your horizon**

Sasuke**: I miss you so bad**

Sakura**: and see the same sunrising  
I miss you so bad**

Both**: Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.**

**You say good morning**  
**When it's midnight**  
**Going out of my head**  
**Alone in this bed**  
**I wake up to your sunset**  
**And it's drivin' me mad**  
**I miss when you say good morning**  
**But it's midnight**  
**Going out of my head**  
**Alone in this bed**  
**I wake up to your sunset**  
**And it's drivin' me mad**  
**I miss you so bad**  
**And my heart heart heart is so Jetlagged**  
**Heart heart heart is so Jetlagged**  
**Heart heart heart is so Jetlagged**  
**Is so Jetlagged**

"** Is so Jetlagged**" Sasuke ended the song and kissed Sakura. Never in his life did he thought he would feel this way.

In the other side of school, Ino and Shikamaru sat by the lunch tables facing each other while Ino played around with some music sheets.

"You are sure getting really into this" Shikamaru yawn lightly.

"I want this to be perfect" Ino said, not bothering to even look at him.

"Maybe you should take your own advice" Shikamaru said. "Take a break"

"I can't. There is so much to do… and those two are still hurting themselves like that" Ino frowned. Suddenly she felt something in her hand. Her blue eyes left the papers to find Shikamaru's hand on hers. Even their skin color was different. They were different, but just as that small touch, he made he feel everything that she dream of feeling.

"Come here" He said. He pulled her off her seat and sat her in his lap.

"But there is so much to do" She said.

"Shhh" Shikamaru said as he kissed her neck. Ino smiled softly letting all the worries fly away, at least from awhile, right now she was lost in Shikamaru's soft hot breath on her neck.

Shikamaru**: When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall(let you fall)**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**  
**Seasons are changing**  
**And waves are crashing**  
**And stars are falling all for us**  
**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**  
**I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**  
**Please don't throw that away**  
**Cuz I'm here for you**  
**Please don't walk away and**  
**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

**Use me as you will**  
**Pull my strings just for a thrill**  
**And I know I'll be okay**  
**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**  
**[to fade]**

"Your turn" Shikamaru teased making her giggled. Ino turned around, placing each leg in his side and smiled softly.

Ino: **My hands are searching for you**

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
This fire rising through my being**

**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing  
My hands float up above me**

**And you whisper you love me**

**And I begin to fade**

**Into our secret place  
The music makes me sway**

**The angels singing say we are alone with you**

**I am alone and they are too with you**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing  
And so I cryThe light is white**

**And I see you  
I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**Take my hand, I give it to you**

**Now you owe me, all I am**

**You said you would never leave me**

**I believe you, I believe  
I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healed**

Ino smiled softly as she ended.

"Flyleaf?" Shikamaru chuckled. "Have you turn rocker on me now?"

"Maybe" Ino giggled before crashing her lips with his.

And forgotten were the music sheet.

Under the bleachers sat Naruto, who was trying to slap away the memories of Hinata tears as she walked away. He wanted to forget her, he wanted himself to hate her but he couldn't. There he was worrying about her, wanting to look for her and hug her when he knew it was wrong.

"Pathetic" He growled.

Naruto**: I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...**

**'cause I don't want you to know where I am**  
**'cause then you'll see my heart**  
**In the saddest state it's ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.**

**I'm sorry for the person I became.**  
**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.**  
**I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**  
**'cause who I am hates who I've been.**  
**Who I am hates who I've been.**

**I talk to absolutely no one.**  
**Couldn't keep to myself enough.**  
**And the things bottled inside have finally begun**  
**To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.**

**I heard the reverberating footsteps**  
**Synching up to the beating of my heart,**  
**And I was positive that unless I got myself together,**  
**I would watch me fall apart.**

**And I can't let that happen again**  
**'cause then you'll see my heart**  
**In the saddest state it's ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.**  
**See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.**  
**Stop right there. Well I never should have said**  
**That it's the very moment that**  
**I wish that I could take back.**

**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back**

**I'm sorry for the person I became.**  
**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.**  
**I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**  
**'cause who I am hates who I've been.**  
**Who I am hates who I've been**

**Who I am hates who I've been**  
**And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.**  
**Who I am hates who I've been**  
**'cause who I've been only ever made me...**

**So sorry for the person I became.**  
**So sorry that it took so long for me to change.**  
**I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**  
**'cause who I am hates who I've been.**  
**Who I am hates who I've been.**

Naruto sigh once again grabbed her bag and walked away, he was tired of feeling this way.

At the Hyuga House, Hinata sat in her backyard staring at the light blue sky. She knew she had seen her cry. She knew she was hurting inside but what could she do. He had broken her.

She loved him way before he knew she even existed. "Don't think like that Hinata" She whispered to herself once she felt her tear wanting to fall once again.

Hinata**: I guess I should've known better,  
to believe I'm a lucky chain, Oh.  
I lent my heart out forever,  
and finally learned each other's names.**

**I tell myself, "this time it's different."**  
**No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it.**  
**"I'll never survive on one that's coming",**  
**If I stay, Ooh!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**  
**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**  
**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**  
**Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!**  
**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!**  
**(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.**

**I really wish I could blame you, but I know**  
**That it's no one's fault. No, No. No, No**  
**Cinderella with no shoe, and**  
**the prince that doesn't know he's lost.**  
**He says that her face is so familiar, and**  
**Goodbye with just the same old song.**  
**But this time I will not surrender!**  
**'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**  
**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**  
**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**  
**Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!**  
**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!**  
**(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.**

**Ooh, I've got to let it go.**  
**Start protecting my heart and soul.**  
**Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.**  
**Not again!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**  
**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**  
**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**  
**Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)**  
**Oh, just Walk Away!**  
**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!**  
**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!**  
**(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away.**  
**(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh..**  
**Ooh..**

Hinata wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face between her knees and began to cry.

Only time would tell…

Only music comforted her…

Only air was with her…

She had to walk away…


	26. When there was me and you

**Hey guys, let us start by apologizing for taking so long to update. **

**We hope that you enjoy this chapter, but before you begin reading we would like to clarify something. We have read on the reviews that some of you say that the chapter have too much lyrics, but if you are ignoring the lyrics you are ignoring some dialog since some of the songs are use to express what they can't say. **

**Anyways we just wanted to clarify that. **

**ENJOY **

**Chapter 26**

It was the day of the performance. It 5:30 in the morning and Hinata had decide couldn't sleep. A lot of thoughts were in her mind, it was like her mind had a mind on its own.

So she decide she wouldn't fight it anymore. She would just go early to school and get some warming up on her vocal and maybe get some feelings out of the way before the performance, she didn't want to ruin Ino's big project.

She might be mad and hurt but she certainly wasn't the kind of girl that only thought about herself. At least she was trying to convince herself she wasn't.

It was early enough for all of the people in her house to be asleep. Including the servitude and uncle.

She didn't need to hide or explain herself she just left.

In the other part of two Ino Yamanaka was in her bed, feeling better than ever. She was in the arms of the man she loved because the night before had been the first time for the both of them.

She felt so at ease and loved, she didn't want to even wake up. She wanted to stay there forever.

As she snuggled into her lovers chest she drifted off into a lane of memories, the memories of the night before.

**Flash Back**

_Ino was sitting her room, staring down at her phone, watching the time. She was wearing a nice see through night gown, one she had specially picked just for the occasion._

_Her heart was beating faster and her breath was extremely aggravated but it wasn't in a bad way. She felt excited. Then she heard the branches move from the outside of her window. _

_A grin quickly came in to her lips and she quickly hide on the darkness of the bathroom. _

_She heard her window slip open and then she heard his feet hit the wooden floor of her room. She would have flinched but her floor was covered with carpet, so the noise was muffled. _

_"Ino?" Shikamaru whispered as he slipped the window close once again. "Ino where the hell are you? You called me to come… I was sleeping" He whispered, half angrily making her roll her eyes. _

_She then stepped out of the bathroom, moving her hips sexily quickly getting his full attention. She was pleased to see a blush on his face. _

_"Hey Shika" She said in low sexy voice making him visibly gulp. _

_"I-I-Ino" He stammer. _

_"I wanted to give you a surprise" She said getting closer to him. "I want this to be our first time" She said. _

_She had finally cough up to him, for her was now cornered between her and her bed. She ran her fingers softly down his chest, while her eyes looked deep into hers. _

_"I think it's time" She said, getting on her toe and brushing her lips with his. _

_"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice cracked once, letting her know she had him locked and sealed. _

_"Oh yes, we're very ready" She with a smirk. With that she pushed him on the bed and smirked down at him. She crawled on to him and smiled once their face were close. "Tell me Shikamaru, Do you wanna touch me?" She asked before stretching her arm on to her night stand and pressing play on her radio. _

_Both of them smirked as the song she had picked started playing loudly. _

_**We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
Pretending that you're, oh, so shy  
I'm a **__**natural**__** man doin' all I can  
My **__**temperature**__** is runnin' high**_

_They smashed their lips together as they tongues played tongue war. _

_**Friday night no one in sight  
And we got so much to share  
Talkin's fine if you got the time  
I ain't got the time to spare**_

_**Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah**_

_Their hands touched every skin, every part… everything they had. _

_A moan escaped Shikamaru's mouth as Ino started to unbutton his shirt. _

_**Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh**_

_**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
My my my my my  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

_Suddenly Shikamaru took control and rolled them so he would be on top. Ino moaned softly, with her smirked still in place. Shikamaru looked at her, with eyes full of lust and kissed her once again._

_**Every growin' boy needs a little joy  
All you do is sit and stare  
Beggin' on **__**my knees**__**, baby won't you please  
Run your fingers through' my hair**_

_**My my my whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine?  
Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?  
Can't **__**you see**__** we're wastin' time?**_

_**Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah**_

_**Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh**_

_**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
There, there, there  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

_Then clothes was everywhere and their moans were silenced by the music._

_They were in-sync, they were one now. _

_**Every growing boy needs a little joy  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Beggin' on my knees, baby, if you please  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Every growing boy needs a little toy  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)**_

_**I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Every Friday night I got to get my share  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
I'm waiting so long, yeah**_

_When they song was over another came to its place but forever they would remember this song as the songs of the most amazing night of their life's. _

**End of Flash Back**

Ino sigh happily and the memories when suddenly she felt someone kiss her cheek. She opened her eyes to find Shikamaru staring at her, with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Good morning" He said, softly as he scooted her closer to him making her sigh happily.

"Good morning" She said. "It's so good to wake up like this" She said with a smile.

"Yeah" He whispered and kissed her cheek once again. He then stared at her for a couple of minutes and then smiled. "I love you"

Ino grinned happily. "I love you too" She said.

They cuddled in silence for a while before Shikamaru sigh. "I have to go" He said making her groan.

"Stay a little longer" She pleaded.

"You know I would but if your father comes in and finds us like this he will kill me" He said making her giggle.

He stood from the bed and started to pick up his clothes as Ino watched. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him beyond words.

In another part of town, a young Sasuke was getting already awake. He was use to getting up early and getting a quick work out before he went to school.

Since it was the middle of the week, Sasuke decide that the best thing for that morning was a run. he already had his exercise clothe on, which consisted on blue basketball shorts and blue a sleeveless shirt.

He went outside and started stretching, and when he ready to run he plugged his head-phones and began to run.

The music inspired him to run and let every face and every object become a blur as he passed by.

**Yellow model chick, yellow bottle sipping**

**Yellow Lamborghini, yellow top missing**

**Yeah, yeah, that shit look like a toupeeI **

**get what you get in ten years, in two days****  
****Ladies love me, I'm on my cool J**

**If you get what I get, what would you say?**

**She wax it all off, Mr. Miyagi**

**And them suicide doors, hari kari****  
****Look at me now, look at me now**

**Oh, I'm getting paper**

**Look at me now, oh look at me now**

**Yeah, fresh than a motherfucker****  
****Lil nigga bigger than gorilla**

**'Cause I'm killing every nigga that try to be on my shit**

**Better cuff your chick if you with her, I can get her**

**And she accidentally slip and fall on my dick****  
****Oops, I said on my dick**

**I ain't really mean to say on my dick**

**But since we talking about my dick**

**All of you haters say hi to it, I'm done****  
****Ayo Breezy**

**Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling**

**When you're doing that thing over there, homie**

**Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye**

**Let's go****  
****'Cause I feel like I'm running and I'm feeling like I gotta**

**Get away, get away, get away**

**Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop 'cause**

**You know I gotta win everyday day, go****  
****She didn't really really wanna pop me**

**Just know that you will never flop me**

**And I know that I can be a little cocky, no**

**You ain't never gonna stop me****  
****Every time I come a nigga gotta set it, then I got it go and then I get it**

**Then I blow it and then I gotta shred it**

**Any little thing a nigga think that he be doing**

**'Cause it doesn't matter 'cause I'm gonna dada dada****  
****Then I'm gonna murder everything and anything**

**A bada boom a bada bing, I gotta do a lot of things**

**And make it clearer to a couple niggas that I always win**

**And I gotta get it again and again and again****  
****And I be doing it to death**

**And now I move a little foul, a nigga better call a ref**

**Everybody know my style and niggas know that I'm the the best**

**When I come to doing this and I'm banging on my chest****  
****And I bang in the east and I bang in the west**

**And I come to give you more and I never give you less**

**You will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press**

**Do you really wanna know what's next? Let's go****  
****See the way we all in it, we all up in the race**

**And you know we gotta go, now try to keep up with the pace**

**And we struggling and hustling, I said it and I get it**

**And always gotta do her take her to another place****  
****Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it**

**And I gotta cut all through his traffic**

**Just to be at the top of the throne**

**But I know I gotta have it****  
****Look at me now, look at me now**

**Oh, I'm getting paper**

**Look at me now, oh look at me now**

**Yeah, fresh than a motherfucker****  
****Man fuck these bitch ass niggas, how y'all doing?**

**I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisanceI go stupid, **

**I go dumb like the Three StoogesI don't eat sushi,**

**I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution****  
****Got a bitch that play in movies in my jacuzzi, pussy juicyI **

**never gave a fuck about a hater, got money on my radar**

**Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with a elevator**

**You niggas ain't eating, fuck it, tell a waiter****  
****Marley said shoot 'em, and I said okay**

**If you wanted bullshit then I'm like oléI don't care what you say, so don't even speak**

**Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil****  
****That's word to my flag, and my flag red**

**I'm out of my head, bitch, I'm outta my mind, from the bottom I climb**

**You ain't hotter at mine, nope**

**Not on my time and I'm not even trying****  
****What's popping Slime? Nothing five**

**And if they tripping, fuck 'em fiveI ain't got no time to shuck and jive**

**These niggas, they sweet as pumpkin pie****  
****Ciroc and Sprite on a private flight**

**Bitch I'm enticing, guiding light**

**And my pockets white and my diamonds white**

**And my mommas nice and my daddy's dead****  
****You fagots scared 'cause I'm too wild, been here for a while**

**I was like fuck trialI puts it down**

**I'm so young money, if you got eyes, look at me now, bitch****  
****Look at me now, look at me now**

**Oh, I'm getting paper**

**Look at me now, oh look at me now**

**Yeah, fresh than a motherfucker****  
****Okay Okay, Is that right?**

**I'm fresher than a motherfucker**

The song ended and Sasuke as successfully had finished his morning run. He checked his clock and saw that he had time, so he slowly walked up his apartment and got ready for another day of school.

Back at school, Hinata had finally made. The air was a little cold but she didn't care. She quickly stepped inside the school and moved as quickly as she could to the auditorium.

She opened the doors and expected the whole place to be dark and unused but it wasn't.

Naruto was there. They both looked at each other and felt awkward and weird."I came here to warm my vocals" She said and he nodded. They both passed each other as she made her way to the stage and he made his way to the sound system.

"Go ahead" He said once he sat behind the equipment.

"I shall" She said to herself. "put track 23" She announced. Naruto took her I-pod which she had previously had put it there before she got to the stage, he pressed the song requested and leaned back and watched her.

She smirked as the song started to play and began to sing.

Hinata:**If I could give you the world on a silver platter**

**Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me**

**If I could find in all this a dozen roses**

**Which I would give to you, you'd still be miserable****  
****In reality I'm gon' be who I be and I don't feel no faults**

**For all the lies that you bought**

**You can try as you may, break me down when I say**

**That it ain't up to you, gonna do what you do****  
****Hate on me, hater, now or later'**

**Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby**

**Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of**

**What I got I paid for, you can hate on me****  
****Ooh, if I gave you peaches outta my own garden**

**And I made you a peach pie, would you slap me out?**

**Wonder if I gave you diamonds out of my own womb**

**Would you feel the love in that or ask why not the moon?****  
****If I gave you sanity for the whole of humanity**

**Handed all the solutions for the pain and pollution**

**No matter where I live, despite the things I give**

**You'll always be this way, so go 'head and****  
****Hate on me, hater, now or later'**

**Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby**

**Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of**

**What I got I paid for, you can hate on me****  
****Hate on me, hater, now or later'**

**Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby**

**Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of**

**What I got I paid for, you can hate on me****  
****You cannot hate on me 'cause my mind is free**

**Feel my destiny, so shall it be**

**You cannot hate on me 'cause my mind is free**

**Feel my destiny, so shall it be****  
****Hate on me, hater, now or later'**

**Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby**

**Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of**

**What I got I paid for, you can hate on me**

Hinata finished along with the song and felt pleased. She jumped from the stage and walked towards Naruto whose head was facing the floor, obviously avoiding eye contact with her. "Thanks for the help" She said, snatching her Ipod from his hands.

She turned around to leave when she heard him speak. "You still don't get it do you?" He said in a low voice.

"What don't I get Naruto?" She turned around and faced him.

"Why we broke up" He said.

"Because you're an asshole" She said.

"Is it?" He asked. "Or is it because you turned into a this?" Naruto asked. "You are not Hinata. At least not the Hinata I love, because even after all of this I still love you" He sigh.

"That's a lie!" She yelled. "You never loved me! You like the idea of me, if you truly loved me you wouldn't be asking me to change back, to be pathetic again"

"You were the strongest person I knew. You never let anyone or anything bother you from being who you were" He said. "I know it's my fault that you are this way" He said lowering his head.

"Your fault?"

"Because I let you become one of us…" He paused. "I always knew we were bad but I never expect it…"

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered. She took a step forwards, standing inches away from him, forgetting everything that had happened. "You are not bad" She said, placing her palm on his cheek making their eyes lock. "You are so good Naruto" She said. "You make everyone believe on the impossible and there is nothing wrong with that"

Something inside them stirred. Memories, feelings, love… and with a quick motion their lips were locked as well. Butterflies began to fly around their bellies once again, a fire that had died when they broke up was alive again, a fire only they could feel together.

Suddenly Naruto hands were on her shoulder pushing her away from him. "I need to go" He said picking up his bag pack and walked past her and like that he was gone.

Hinata stood dumb folded, and just like all of the passion between them had made her feel that way again, they became other feelings she had been repressing and just like that she was crying.

She threw herself on the floor and let herself cried.

After what seems like hours, Hinata's sobs began to died but she didn't feel any better. Instead she still needed to let does feelings out, and there was only one way she knew.

Singing.

Hinata**: It's funny when you find yourself****  
****Looking from the outside****  
****I'm standing here but all I want****  
****Is to be over there****  
****Why did I let myself believe****  
****Miracles could happen****  
****Cause now I have to pretend****  
****That I don't really care****I thought you were my fairytale****  
****A dream when I'm not sleeping****  
****A wish upon a star****  
****Thats coming true****  
****But everybody else could tell****  
****That I confused my feelings with the truth****  
****When there was me and you****I swore I knew the melody****  
****That I heard you singing****  
****And when you smiled****  
****You made me feel****  
****Like I could sing along****  
****But then you went and changed the words****  
****Now my heart is empty****  
****I'm only left with used-to-be's****  
****Once upon a song****Now I know you're not a fairytale****  
****And dreams were meant for sleeping****  
****And wishes on a star****  
****Just don't come true****  
****Cause now even I can tell****  
****That I confused my feelings with the truth****  
****Cause I liked the view****  
****When there was me and you****I can't believe that****  
****I could be so blind****  
****It's like you were floating****  
****While I was falling****  
****And I didn't mind****Cause I liked the view****  
****Thought you felt it too**

**When There was me and you**

As Hinata ended the song, she wondered.

Was it really over?

* * *

Songs used

Don't you Want to Touch me by Glee Cast

Look At me Now by Chris Brown -

Hate on me by Jill Scott

When There Was You And Me by Vanessa Hudgens


End file.
